Shadow of Friendship
by Trichatte
Summary: First Johan left him. He wasn't far, in the usual sense of the word. But he became unattainable. Second, Sho. Then everyone else. Judai couldn't reach them. He couldn't even reach himself. Spiritshipping.
1. Some Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own the idea.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Some Clouds**

He was lying on the border of the school roof. It was already the end of the day and the sun was disappearing in the sea. The wind, a little too cold which caused the brown-haired boy shiver, was silently flying, moving the trees of the wood separating the building and the sea.

The boy closed his eyes, remembering the events of the day. ' _This Johan guy... It's me!' 'Let's duel!_ ' It was indeed a great day. The transferred students, mostly Johan Andersen, were exciting. Judai couldn't wait to duel the other three. He doubted that they would be better than Johan, the teal haired boy was the unique owner of the gem beasts after all, but he was sure that the duels would be interesting.

"Aniki! I finally found you!" The voice of Sho, the best friend of Judai interrupted his thoughts. "Everyone is already in the cafeteria, even some of the transferred students joined us. Hurry up!"

Judai nodded rising and following Sho.

"What were you thinking about, Aniki? "

"Just about today. It's great to have new friends, ne?"

"Absolutely!"

The rest of the evening passed fast. Judai was more than happy to find that Johan had joined them, along with Jim, another transferred student. He was a bit strange with Karen, a crocodile on his back, but Judai somehow managed to made friends even with her, which surprised and flattered Jim.

* * *

Already several months passed since the start of the year. The group had returned from the other dimension. Everyone learned something new from this adventure. Many changed forever, like Judai who had fused with Yubel. They went along now pretty great, even if his friends had some difficulties with accepting this. Well, it's not like they had the choice.

Judai had recovered from being Haou after some time, and returned to being nearly the exact same self that he was, always happy and enjoying the life in general and the duels in particular. Johan became an important part of the group, and was now the best friend of Judai (Sho was slightly jealous, however he understood that they were just too much alike). Everything came back in order, and nothing seemed to be willing to break this peace for now. At least it appeared so.

Judai was now planning the short holidays they had with Johan. They wanted to explore the north side of the island of the Duel Academy. Judai remembered that somewhere was a small lake, but he had no idea where exactly it was, and the two were eager to find it.

"So, tomorrow, at your dorm at 10?"

"Yes, and do not forget anything!"

"Like I would. And you, don't oversleep."

"Hmm, I'm going to try." At this moment the two started laughing. Finally, they said their goodbyes and went different sides.

Tomorrow morning, Judai was up early. He already packed his bag and was just waiting for Johan. The clock showed 9:57. _Strange, Johan is usually a little bit in advance_. Suddenly, his PDA signaled. Judai picked it up to read the new message. It was from Johan.

 _'Sorry, Judai, I can't go today, maybe some other time?'_

 _'Sure, no problem. Something happened, you need help?'_

 _'No, thanks. I have to go, bye_.'

Well, that was strange. It had to be something serious for Johan to not be able to go today. Well, Judai will just pass by his dorm after, just to make sure that everything is alright. And for now, he could go find Sho, since he had so much free time.

Judai found Sho several minutes later, not surprisingly in the cafeteria. He was sitting with Asuka and Manjoume. The brown-haired teen couldn't hear what they were talking about, but as soon as he went closer they stopped the discussion.

"Hey, Aniki! Aren't you supposed to be with Johan?"

"Why, you don't want to see me?" Judai couldn't stop himself from teasing his friend.

"No, it's not like that! I'm just surprised to see you there, I mean you two were so waiting to go to this place!" Poor Sho completely forgot how to build normal phrases.

"I know, I know, Sho, just kidding. And, well, he said he had something to do so he couldn't come."

"That doesn't really sound like him." Asuka joined the conversation while Manjoume just hmphed and slightly turned away as if to say that their stupid problems doesn't concern him.

"Hello, Manjoume, Asuka. It is true. Well, I already decided to pass by his room after to make sure that nothing happened, but for now I have nothing to do."

"Manjoume Thunder!" Manjoume corrected for something like the hundredth time Judai. The last one just smiled in response.

"I'm also left alone today, we can hang out together! Asuka says she want to study, Manjoume will just stalk her," at this moment Sho earned a punch in the head from Manjoume which he completely ignored in favor to continue, "Kenzan is spending time with Karen and Jim and finally Fubuki tries to survive with all of his fangirls."

Sho was more than happy, finally Judai would spend time with him and not Johan! Judai happily agreed and went to take a portion of breakfast before sitting across Asuka and Manjoume who was currently trying (and remarkably failing) to gain Asuka's attention with a story of another victory he obtained in duel. Judai was listening to them, for once silent. Sho looked at him worried. He was going to ask something but the door in the cafeteria opened at this moment.

"Hey everyone, Aniki!" Tyrano Kenzan sounded surprised at the last part. He went to sit by the other side of Judai.

"Hello Kenzan. Johan couldn't make it so yes I'm here." Judai explained. The others also greeted Kenzan.

Judai soon finished eating and he and Sho went outside. "So, what do you want to do, we have all day?" Sho asked.

"Doesn't matter, as soon as it is fun!"

Sho couldn't help but laugh. He missed the happiness without any reason of Judai.

They spent the day dueling, walking outside and other. At some point, Judai told Sho to wait a little. He visited Johan, but the door to his room was closed. No light was coming from inside, so Judai made a conclusion that Johan wasn't at home. He would just return tomorrow. He just hoped that nothing serious happened. _If something would really have happened, he would have told me._ With those thoughts Judai went back to Sho and soon forgot all about Johan.

* * *

A day later.

Judai woke up a little past eleven. Sho was sleeping in the bed above him. Yesterday they were too tired and Sho decided that he didn't want to walk all the way to the blue dorm. Judai woke Sho (he was already surprised that Sho could sleep more than him) and they headed to the cafeteria. Asuka, Kenzan and for once Fubuki were still there. And also, Johan. Kenzan was eating and listening to a heated conversation between Asuka and her brother. Johan was just sitting supposedly ignoring everyone and everything.

"Good morning. Fubuki, what are you doing there, your fangirls are still sleeping? And where is Manjoume?"

Judai sat with Johan and tried to gain the attention of everyone. Johan only nodded, as did Kenzan with an annoyed expression addressed to the Tenjoin brother and sister. Asuka replied,

"This idiot is here because he thinks that it is okay to ditch all of his promises and to hide himself from his fangirls. Manjoume said something about 'showing another student where is his place', I kind of feel sorry for this student." Judai agreed, Manjoume still was acting like he owned all this place and only Asuka could put him in place.

Then Fubuki said something to Asuka which caused her to turn around and start to yell at him. Judai turned back to Johan.

"Hey, what happened yesterday? I wanted to come help, but you weren't in your dorm."

"Nobody said you I needed help. I just decided to do something else." Johan harshly replied.

 _But we were planning this day forever!_ Judai couldn't understand his best friend. But instead of saying what he had on his mind, he asked "What did you do?"

"Nothing special."

Now that was unlike Johan. He would never say something harsh to anyone, let alone Judai. He was about to say something, but Johan quickly interrupted him. "Just leave me alone, would you?" This said, he got up and leaved the cafeteria, leaving Judai staring at his back.

"Wow he sure isn't in the mood today."

Judai turned back to see that Kenzan was also staring in the direction of where Johan left.

"Yeah, it seems like it."

He agreed. He was now tearing apart at the choice: go after Johan, after all something clearly happened, or just stay here as he asked. Finally, Judai decided to stay and finish his breakfast.

The day went on as usual. Well, as it was usual before Johan came to the island. Judai just understood that he was spending 99% of his time with the teal haired boy. He couldn't complain, it was now so natural that Judai sometimes nearly called for Johan before remembering that he wasn't there. However, he didn't have much time to be sad about his absence. Sho intended to recover all the missed time with Judai so he didn't let go of him for all day. Later, Kenzan and Asuka joined them. At those moments, Judai remembered what life was before everything happened, before Johan arrived, before Yubel, the Darkness and other enemies appeared. Before he became Haou.

 **"Judai, what are you thinking about?"**

The said spirit interrupted his thoughts. He was now back at his dorm, ready to sleep, but instead in deep thinking. Unusual state for Judai, could you say, yes, but not for this one.

"Just remembering the past. It's strange to think that before I didn't even know that you exist."

 **"You knew, just didn't remember. But it's true, your life had changed."**

"Same thing!" Judai grinned sheepishly. After all, he had to keep his carefree mind, first for himself and second for Sho and the others. It was enough that he avoided them the first days after his return from the dark world. Fortunately, Johan found him to have a talk, which helped him much.

Johan. What was he up to? He was acting strange since yesterday morning. The evening before, he was just fine.

Wait, a sudden change like that. _What if the cause isn't Johan, but somebody else? The magic can change the character of a person, ne? Like the Light of Destruction did with Saiou and nearly everyone in the school_. It was too soon to skip to conclusions, but the idea wasn't impossible. Not at all. It was even likely. Even more so if we remember that Johan was already used to attract Judai.

 **"Now it's not just something about the past. Your expression is way too serious."**

"True. I was thinking about Johan."

 **"He wasn't with you all this time, did something happen?"**

"Like you don't know. Don't try to make me believe that you give me some privacy, I know that you're watching me non-stop. And, hey, it's not a bad thing, there must be at least someone that would watch me, cause I'm not always doing this right."

Yubel sighed without saying anything. She didn't have to. They already had this talk before, and both knew each other too well to argue.

"And about Johan. I'm not sure, but I think that there might be someone up to this. He's acting way too strange for himself, so I wouldn't be surprised if a force caused this change, like the Light of Destruction once did."

 **"It is a possibility. You have to be cautious, and don't jump to conclusion. But, if there really is something like you say, then it is very smart to control with such ability people. And probably very strong."**

"Yeah, I know. First, we have to make sure that he's controlled and not just in bad mood because of some jerks that tried to steal his food!"

 **"You know it's only you who would be in such bad mood because of that."**

Judai just shrugged. He was doing well his role of the ancient himself, at least he thought so. And it was not Yubel who should scold him for this. Anyone but her.

* * *

Several days has passed.

Judai spent those days hanging with Sho and others. He practically hasn't talked to Johan, except for 'hello' and 'bye' which they exchanged when they met accidentally in the hallways of the school. Well, it wasn't really accidentally. Since the school started (the weekend, even if longer than usual, was still way too short in Judai's opinion) Judai was silently stalking his best friend. He was trying to see if there were some other changes in him that could lead him to discover what was wrong with him. After the way Johan talked with him since that morning, Judai was 99% sure that some unknown force possessed Johan. But to his surprise, other than their relationship, nothing seemed to change in Johan. He was like a mini version of Judai himself, always laughing and always eager to have a duel. While watching some duels Johan had, Judai noticed that his strategy hasn't changed, his deck also didn't. Johan was still speaking with his spirits who also didn't look any way different. Of course, he gained some faces from his opponents who were clearly thinking that the teal haired duelist was crazy to speak with holograms, but that was something both Judai and Johan were used to.

Judai was currently in the classroom for once not sleeping, but still not paying Chronos any attention. He was busy with trying to break his head with the desk below him, or maybe the contrary, to break the desk. Either way, he wanted to break something, because he was annoyed that his 'research' didn't gave him any results.

It just didn't make any sense.

 _Ban_ g.

He was totally normal one day and the next he ignored him totally.

 _Bang_.

And while not with Judai he acts perfectly normal.

 _Bang_.

 **"Judai, stop this."**

Hearing Yubel didn't help. If something, it just stimulated Judai who didn't miss the amusement in her voice, if not giggling. Looking around him, he saw that nearly everyone in the class was silently laughing at him. The few who didn't were Manjoume (sitting with a look 'why does everyone looks at this slacker if the great I am here'), Asuka (sighing and putting a hand on her head as if it started to throb thanks to Judai), Sho (apparently was trying to stop Judai from harming himself but abandoned after failing sometimes) and finally Johan (now sitting at the other end of class, just ignoring Judai and his friends).

"Yuki Judai, at least while you were sleeping, you didn't attract the attention of the rest of the class, na no ne."

Chronos was now staying right in front of Judai. Judai sighed, getting himself ready to get another retention and mumbled some excuses. To his surprise, the punishment never came. Chronos just said, "Don't start this again." and went back to talk about some new strategies that could be used in a tag duel. The rest of the class also turned and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. Judai chased from his mind the rests of his thoughts about Johan, and soon fell asleep on his desk. Unaware of Sho who tried to wake him as a tradition, he dreamed of his cards until the bell signaling the end of the class and of the school day waked him.

Later that day, Judai was still stalking Johan. He wasn't going to give up until he obtained some answers, from his observations or from Johan himself. Yubel didn't really agreed with this plan, but it's not like they had a choice. So Judai followed Johan in the wood in the east area of the island, near to the blue dorm.

' _Why is he going there? There's nothing special, only a small cliff._ '

Johan went to the border of this cliff. The area there was empty of trees. The closer one was some meters away from the border. Judai went to hide behind it when he heard Johan talking. Was he talking with the Gem beasts?

"Judai, come out, I know that you're here."

Oops, clearly not the Gem beasts. Judai reduced the distance between himself and Johan, while grinning sheepishly as always.

"Ha, I guess I'm pretty bad at hiding, ne?"

"Why were you stalking me for the past week?"

Johan didn't even smile.

"I was worried about you. You seemed to have some problems."

It was no use to say him that he was maybe controlled. As showed the precedent experiences, possessed people tended to ignore all the changes or to take it as totally normal, and even better for themselves.

"I already said you that I didn't need help, not from you."

"But why? Everything was okay, why did you change?"

"Who said that everything was okay? It wasn't! It was never okay. I repeat it to you another time, maybe now you will understand: leave me alone."

Now Johan seemed to be angry, for an unknown to Judai reason.

"Just say me why!"

Judai was also nearly shouting now, Johan's attitude for the past days getting on his nerve.

"Because I'm tired of you!"

Seeing that Judai was taken aback by this exclamation, Johan continued.

"You're just a shame, always asleep or eating, never thinking about anything but yourself. I don't want you in my life, so please just leave me alone and don't try to stalk me like you did. Our friendship is ended, got it?"

Judai was staring with wide eyes at Johan, letting his words sink in his mind. _Tired of me... Friendship... is ended?_

"Johan..." Judai had to retain his voice from shaking. He made a step back and bowed his head. His hair fell on his face, hiding it from view. He heard steps. Johan was gone. Judai wearily sat down on the grass without lifting his head.

"Yubel... It is true, ne"

He called silently, but it was enough for the spirit to hear. She appeared beside him, with her mood somewhere in the middle of confused and sad.

 **"Might be. I'm sorry Judai. Demo, you had such strong bonds, even I couldn't break them. They couldn't have disappeared in-"**

"It's enough, Yubel. These bonds, probably they were never there. I just wanted them to exist, that's why there was a connection between us. But it was just an illusion."

 **"But, Judai, only expectations couldn't be so strong. There had to be something true. Remember how he was able to save you, and how you were able to reach his soul in the Rainbow Dragon! It wouldn't have happened if you two didn't had a bond!"**

It was a little hard for Yubel to speak about it. She had to admit, she was jealous of the bond they shared. But Judai was more important than her jealousy.

The last one was thinking about her words. There was truth in what Yubel said, Judai couldn't deny it. But, the facts were still facts, and now they were that Judai and Johan did not share any bond. And since Judai was sure that if there had been any, they wouldn't just disappear, the theoretically only conclusion was that these bonds didn't existed at all.

Judai shook his head and tried to smile. Yubel wasn't sure if this could be called a smile, but it was a great effort nonetheless. The brown-haired duelist raised, shielding himself with his arms. He couldn't afford to let emotions take control of him. He already did it once, and it had taken too much to bring him back. He had to be strong and face the truth, even if it was that Johan simply didn't want to be his friend.

"I think we can at least make the conclusion that he's not possessed."

 **"Yeah. A possessed person would never be so-"**

"So unchanged? I could have understood it before, right after I saw him talk with the Gem beasts. They would know if something happened."

 **"What are you going to do now?"**

"Nothing? There's nothing I can do, just continue my life. And try to forget him. I still have you, and I know that you won't leave me, even if you wanted to."

Of course, the last part was a joke. They both knew that they were inseparable. Not even time could break their bond. Not even death.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki! Wake up, we're already late!"

"Ah, Sho, if we are late, why can't we be late for five more minutes?" Groaned Judai and covered himself with the blanket. Sho pulled them the next second, trying to convince his friend to rise. No results.

"Well, okay then, I'll see you later!"

Irritated, Sho left, slamming the door after him.

 **"Kuri Kuri?"** The brown ball of fur, Kuriboh, appeared next to the sleeping (trying to) form of Judai.

"I don't know, Kuriboh. Eh, Sho, why are you so agitated, translating from Kuriboh?"

 **"Kuri kuri!"**

Judai lifted himself, looking around him with a bewildered expression.

"He really leaved already?

 **"Kuri!"** This time Kuriboh sounded annoyed and sad at the same time. Judai sighed.

"Guess I have to catch him up."

Judai saw Sho only in class. He was once again scolded by Chronos for being late, and, as soon as the teacher finished, he went to Sho's side.

"Hey Sho, I'm sorry for today. Seems like I was too sleepy."

Sho just nodded on answer. Judai pulled out his books. While turning, he glanced at Johan. The teal haired boy was silently talking with Ruby, which only Judai and Manjoume could see. The last one was currently arguing with someone, so Johan wasn't in danger of being denounced to the teacher (because Manjoume had already did this more than once to both Judai and Johan). Judai sighed and leaned his head on the desk. The class was so boring, but he wasn't able to fall asleep, for some unknown reason.

Talking (more like thinking) about Johan, wasn't Sho also acting strange? Judai suddenly became very worried. What if Sho thought the same? What if it was all true? Was he really so boring and just a shame, a burden?

He then remembered this morning. The way he acted, and the way Sho reacted. It was...

It was as if Sho didn't wanted to wake him. As if Sho was just doing it because he was feeling obliged to.

Was Sho also going to leave him soon? As did Johan? It sure seemed so. But why? Judai didn't, couldn't understand. But he was now a little afraid. Of course, it was nowhere near to their death, but he was losing his friends, the most important thing he had.

The most important... What if his spirits also left him? The Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians, Kuriboh? Yubel?

No, this couldn't be. Even if everyone else would leave him, they would stay. They had stayed with him even during the dark world, when everyone else turned away. They would be with him forever.

As if to prove his thoughts, a small 'Kuri' came from his left. Judai smiled to Kuriboh, and nodded to say that everything was okay.

 **"Kuri?"**

Yes, it really was. Maybe not the best, but it was okay. He would learn to live without Sho... and without Johan.

"Sho, is everything okay?"

Judai decided to affront him right after the class. They had a little pause before the next one, the perfect moment. Everyone else already went ahead, leaving the two duelists alone.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Sho picked up his last book and turned to look Judai in the eyes.

"You seem to be mad at me." The brown-haired teen went straight to the point. Sho looked for a second surprised but quickly put on a neutral mask.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

It was Judai's turn to be surprised.

"Why do I ask? Because I'm concerned. I don't want you to be mad at me. We are good friends, so of course I care about what you think."

"Do you really? Am I seriously a good friend to you? You know, the last several months it didn't seem so."

This Sho said already from the door, and right after he left Judai alone in the classroom. Judai leaned to the closest wall. _It didn't seem so_. First Johan then Sho. His two bests friends left him. And they both had their reasons. And Judai couldn't allow himself to think that their reasons were foolish. They were totally justified, making him the biggest fool there.

 **"Aren't you going to get him?"**

The slightly cold voice of Yubel interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I won't. He is right. I did abandon him the past months."

 **"Even if so, he hasn't said that he is going away, he just said that he had doubts."**

"Yubel... He will say no to me, as did Johan, and they will be both right. They have their reasons."

 **"Judai** - **"**

"I know you're mad at me for not doing anything. But, please, understand that I can do nothing. They choose their own lives."

The spirit form of Yubel appeared next to Judai. She didn't like to see him so sad and powerless. Before, they always had an enemy to beat and everything was coming back to normal. However now, there was no enemy. Only normal people that make choices. _Stupid_ people that makes _wrong_ choices, added Yubel. She then hugged Judai, as much as it was possible with her being a spirit, and whispered in Judai's ear.

 **"I'm not mad. I just don't want to see you to give up. So, please, promise me that you won't. You can accomplish miracles, I know it, so keep trying."**

The chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, and then closed. Judai closed his arms around his most cherished spirit and smiled a little. She was right. He couldn't give up. Sho haven't said anything about stopping the friendship, and Judai had now the intention of making sure that he never will.

* * *

"Okay, so, what does Sho likes?"

 **"You don't know? Really?"**

"Well, he likes dueling, and..."

 **"Judai, he likes spending time with you and he's upset because before you were always with Johan. So, you have to make sure that he won't ever feel abandoned."**

"Exactly! Then I have to find him and be myself, right?"

It was now the evening; the classes were finished and Judai walked slowly on the path from Duel Academy to his dorm. Nobody, except Johan, Sho and Rei took this path, but the three weren't there, so Judai could talk to Yubel without being caught.

 **"Do you know where to find him?"**

"He's probably in the Blue dorm."

On these words Judai turned around and started running in the other direction. Soon he reached the building painted on blue, and was already heading inside. He quickly ran on the stairs, nearly colliding with some students, and reached the not so known door. They used to spend time mostly in the Red dorm, for there were less people, so Judai didn't know well this place. But he remembered which room was now Sho's. So, he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"It's open!" The high voice of Sho cried. Then, another voice joined but too quiet for Judai to recognize it or to understand what it was saying. He then opened hesitantly the door, wondering who was the owner of he second voice. He first saw Sho sitting on the edge of the bed. Opening the door more and finally walking in, he saw, to his surprise, that the second person in the room was no one else but Johan. He was sitting on the floor, in front of Sho and back to Judai, but the spiked teal hair gave out his identity. Whatever it was they were talking about, they stopped as soon as Sho saw Judai. The smaller one waved a hand to Johan as if to say stop, and stared for some seconds at Judai with a blank look on his face. Then, since no one dared to say something, he made an annoyed expression and turned back to Johan, who didn't even bother to look at the door. Judai stood in the doorway for some seconds frozen, a little under the shock of seeing Johan there. After all he haven't saw him for a week now and he didn't remembered Johan and Sho becoming such good friends. But, considering all the unusual things that happened, he couldn't really be surprised about seeing two of his (ex?) best friends together. Nodding at his thoughts, he finally broke the awkward silence in he room.

"Hey, Sho. Johan, wasn't expecting to see you there. Am I interrupting something?"

That didn't really sound like Judai, but it was too late to change anything.

"Yes, you are." Sho haven't even lifted his head. Johan refused to show any reaction. The unusual harshness in the voice of Sho had slightly taken Judai back.

"Well, sorry then, I'll come back later."

Sho sighed annoyingly but didn't reply. Taking this as an affirmative answer, Judai slowly walked outside of the room, glancing one last time at the two before closing the door.

Outside, he leaned on the said door, trying to calm himself. Just when he was about to stand, he heard muffled laughter from the room. This gave him a little feeling of sadness that however grew quickly in something near despair, with an after taste of anger.

 _'Okay, that really didn't go well. Just, why was I so hesitant? Oh yeah, Johan was there. And what?'_

 **"You're afraid of him."**

 _'Right in the middle. Wait, what?!'_

Judai was so absorbed in himself that he didn't even noticed first that Yubel added in herself in his monologue. Then, another realization hit him. He started quietly for not letting anyone else, especially the two behind the door hear him.

"You can read my-"

 **"No, it was just evident that you would think of that. Plus, your facial expression is not always impenetrable."**

The spirit interrupted Judai, knowing what he was about to ask. Judai smiled sheepishly, but that smile quickly faltered when he remembered what he was thinking about. Yubel didn't missed that, but choose to scold Judai instead of comforting. After all, he really did mess up.

They both talked for a while, Judai always keeping his voice low, but the sound of another burst of laughter coming from the (Judai would soon start to hate it) door made Judai quickly leave, afraid that they would find out he was still there and think he was trying to eavesdrop. Once outside, he gave himself a punch in the head. It was for not being himself.

"Since when do I care what other people think about me?"

Yubel snickered at that silently. She was highly amused by all this situation. Being the sadistic semi-optimist, she was, the spirit was sure that the situation would be soon resolved and was just taking pleasure in watching the frustrated Judai. Of course, she was a bit worried about him, after the dark world the theme of friendship became a touchy subject, yet she persuaded herself that everything would be alright. Because it would be, right?

Judai promised himself that he would come back in few hours and would get to talk to Sho, regardless if Johan would be there. He had to apologize, and the chances that Sho would listen were big, according to his knowledge of Sho's character. Furthermore, maybe, if Johan would still be there and would hear him, he might reconsider what he said earlier. Two bunnies with one shot. Okay, it was maybe a little too much to expect for, but everyone had the right to dream sometimes.

However, the reality had a very annoying tradition to break those dreams, preferably with some explosions. This time wasn't an exception. Judai, full of resignation, ready to take down everyone and everything that would dare to stand between him and Sho, tripped on the biggest obstacle possible.

First, everything seemed to go well. Johan was still in Sho's room, but this time his indifference hasn't stopped Judai. Sho seemed annoyed like the first time and hoped that Judai would finally go away, but seeing him understood that the only way to get him off would be to do what he wanted. And that meant listen to him. So Sho let Judai in, even proposed to take the chair on the desk. Judai nervously glanced at Johan, thinking about how he would take the speech that Judai was about to give, but the teal haired teen was (as always) sitting back to him. Judai was ready to bet his life that it was not a coincidence.

Finding his back not the most interesting thing in the room (maybe), Judai returned his stare to Show who was waiting for Judai to start. Then, another thing hit Judai. What would he say? He hasn't prepared any speech, he just knew that he had to talk with Sho and apologize for ignoring him for some months. At that thought, he winced remembering how Johan was ignoring him. Was that how Sho felt?

"So, you wanted to talk with me. About what?"

Sho started the conversation seeing that Judai was once more lost in his thoughts, which was happening more and more often.

"Yeah, in fact, I wanted to say sorry for the past months."

Sho curiously lifted an eyebrow.

"When I was pretty much ignoring you all days long."

"Ah, that." Sho said it calmly as if talking about another fight that Manjoume had gotten himself into. Hearing that, Judai incredibly looked at his friend. He was waiting for Sho to be at least slightly mad or upset, but to accept it so calmly...

"Yes, and I wanted to make it up to you. I-"

He was about to continue, but Sho interrupted him by waving a hand dismissively.

"Nah, don't bother." He said with still the same expression.

That's when the things started to go bad. Judai looked at Sho even more intensely, having a bad feeling about this.

"What do you mean, don't bother?"

"I mean you don't have to make up, I'm not interested. Is that all you wanted to say?"

That was a clear indication to leave, but Judai just ignored it and instead tried to pull details.

"Why, I mean, what happened, why aren't you interested, what do you mean?"

"He means that you're not his friend anymore. What were you thinking? Right after I go away, you try to pretend that it's not your fault by going to the second person that you were close to? That's plain stupid. You changed much, Judai."

Johan, until now quiet finally said something. However, what he said was the least Judai waited for. He said that without turning, but with the tone of his voice, Judai could imagine the smirk on his lips as he was saying that. In his imagination, that really didn't look well on Johan's face. The words made him froze, second time already today. He turned back to Sho, hoping that he would counter those, but the smaller one just stared on the floor, avoiding looking Judai in the eyes. This was enough as confirmation. Judai lifted himself and went outside, without stopping even to say bye. He was breaking.

Judai: 0, reality: 2.

* * *

Ok. So maybe he was exaggerating a little too much. But, even if he logically understood that, he still had a strange melancholy and sadness somewhere deep in his heart. Even Yubel couldn't pinpoint exactly the source of it. The whole situation could in fact be funny. It's hard to imagine that normal people, after everything that they became through would just separate like that. For no apparent reason. However, those things happen everywhere. Nothing too special. Just humans.

Judai tried to act as if nothing happened. It was hard since he was used from his first day at the Duel Academia to the easily recognizable voice of Sho crying "Aniki!" nonstop. But, at the same time, he had now tons of free time to spend with the remaining of his friends and also, which delighted Yubel, with his deck and Yubel. This routine maintained for some days. Some days of peace before everything (again) fell apart.

First, the situation was recalling the previous two. It always started the same. Everything was normal, and then, from one day to another, the person changed. First Manjoume, then Asuka, followed by Kenzan and even Rei who before clung to Judai always, they all started to avoid Judai. No explanations were made by any of them. If Judai tried to approach them (which he did more of interest than hope), they would eventually snap and yell at him to go away. By the end of the month, Judai was left alone, save for Yubel. He would then spend most of the time walking in the forest talking to his spirits or just staring in the sky. Yubel was worried for him, but sadly could not find anything to do to help him except just being here. But it was already something, for which Judai felt very grateful.

However, the situation evaluated. From the few minutes between the ringing of the bell and Judai falling asleep, he saw that his group of (ex) friends now gathered together. From the first sight, he could see that the leader was Johan. Everyone else surrounded him as soon as they had the chance (Rei was now clinging to him instead of Judai). Judai was watching them talking and laughing, and couldn't decide if he wanted to join them or if he was just happy to see them like this. He still couldn't understand why they left and the melancholic feeling never truly went away. _'Guess I just need time...'_

No amount of time or resignation could prepare him for the following. The newly formed group now started paying some attention to Judai but not in a very friendly manner. To make it short, they started bullying Judai. The last one, being usually the center of a big group never had to deal with such problems, no to mention from the people that were the closest to him. First, he even though that some accidents were just coincidences, but Sho telling some big guys that Judai hurt him (How did they even believed him?) left him with no other choice than accept it. Judai tried to find out why the sudden change in their behavior. As expected, he was left with no answer, but instead a ruined uniform that he had to change back to his dorm which in turn made him late to class. Strangely, the teachers also changed their behavior to Judai. They were either indifferent to him or overly mean.

But that wasn't the worst. The worst was to come from his former best friend. Johan, as the leader of the group surely did his job of bullying well. He cornered Judai as soon as possible, without letting him a chance to escape.

Judai honestly could get rid of him and everyone else as soon as he would want to. Yubel, highly furious, and frustrated with Judai who didn't let her out was ready at any time to kill them all, or at least to brainwash them enough for them to forget even how to they were supposed to breathe. Judai perfectly understood that, and that was why he did not let her even when he was beaten, which happened one or two times before he started to take more secret paths to go to school. He was too bound to the happy past, and he knew that. But let it all be as it was.

 **"Judai, where are we going?"** Yubel asked seeing that they went the other side of the path they usually took.

"Don't really know. Does it matter?" Judai replied, staring straight in front of him.

 **"You're skipping class?"**

"Yup. There's not much left anyways. Another half year and we can go travel as we wanted!" Judai smiled as he became a little excited thinking about the future with some more adventures. Still, there was something off in his features.

 **"Judai, you don't look truly happy. There's something that's bugging you, ne?"** Yubel didn't missed it.

"Just this melancholic feeling. I think it will pass as soon as I will leave this place though."

No point in hiding something from Yubel, she would find out eventually anyway.

 **"Is that why you haven't gone to school?"**

"Yes, just wanted a break from it."

 **'** _ **Was it so strong?'**_ Yubel wondered, a little worried.

Suddenly, a sharp cry teared her from her thoughts. Immediately appearing beside Judai she prepared herself to defeat whatever could be danger to her beloved. But a glance to her side was enough for her to run to Judai who was now lying on the ground clutching his chest. Another cry of pain escaped him, and he curled more into himself. Yubel, terrified, knelt to him, trying to pray his hands off to see what was hurting him so much.

 **"Judai! Judai, answer me! What happened?!"**

She didn't receive a reply, if not counting the small whining. Judai was now shaking terribly. Yubel finally managed to remove his hands and gasped when she saw... nothing. She was waiting for a huge gash, a bleeding cut or at least tainted in red shirt. But Judai seemed perfectly fine, excluding the shaking and cries.

"Yu-bel... It's... bur-ning."

He managed to say through his clenched teeth. She looked at him for another second, when she finally understood what she had to do. The second after, she disappeared, or more accurately returned inside of Judai's soul and mind where the problem was. Inside, she looked around. They were in the part of Judai's mind with an infinity of mirrors with all the people who was important to him. She smiled when she saw the closest and the biggest one with an image of herself, but then gasped as she saw the others.

The major part was shattered to the point where the image could be hardly identified. The faces were blurred and transparent. She closed the distance between herself and another big mirror, which contained, she guessed by the teal and purple blur, the image of Johan. Numerous cracks were going through this mirror, concentrating in the center. It was surprising that the mirror still hasn't broken. Looking at other mirrors around, Yubel noticed something else. All the place was surrounded by a thick fog that seemed to envelop everything in this place.

"Yubel?" A small call interrupted her examination of surroundings. It was the voice of Judai, of that she was sure, but something was wrong. The voice was too calm considering what just happened. However, Yubel couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved to hear his voice normal. She turned toward the source and prepared to hug her beloved, but he stopped her before she could do it.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her, eyes determined.

 **"Judai, thank Ra, you are okay."**

"Huh? Of course, I am. But you haven't answered. What are you doing here?"

 **"I came to help you. Back in the forest, you were..."**

"It was nothing serious. You can leave now."

The last phrase was said with pressure, more like an order than affirmation. This detail persuaded Yubel that something was indeed wrong. She tensed slightly, and started.

 **"Judai, are you sure that everything is normal?"**

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? I told you, I'm okay so you can go now."

 **"And what with those mirrors? What is happening there?"**

She waved her arm at the surrounding remaining of mirrors. Judai watched her with an annoyed look, slowly transforming into anger.

"It's just broken mirrors that I'll have to change. Everything there is just trash that need to be gotten rid of."

On these words he smirked and pointed behind the spirit. Yubel turned around and froze watching as her own mirror, until now the only one untouched, had now a crack running through it in the center.

 **'** _ **It can't be. Judai wouldn't want to do this. Our bond is much stronger than this sickness, whatever it is.'**_

The persuading didn't do much good. The proof was just in front of her, with now a second crack crossing the first one. She turned back to Judai who was now grinning ear to ear, but somewhat sadly.

"Sorry, Yubel. I don't want it all anymore."

 **"What... What are you talking about Judai? Come on, let's go back, everything will be alright."**

"You won't understand. You always had your love for me. You don't know how it is to see that others just disappear."

 **"But you too have our love! Don't you dare to abandon it after all we went through!"**

"Yes, I have it. But," He looked at her and shook his head, "it's not enough."

 _Crack!_

The sound of small pieces of the glass falling on the pitch-black floor of this space made Yubel feel very weak. She remembered with what determination Judai affronted her to save Johan. How he suffered when he though that everyone was dead. He was right. She wasn't enough for him. Maybe the most important, but still not enough. She turned around to see the rests of her mirror. It was now also surrounded by the fog, and her reflection was hardly recognizable.

 **"Then let me go with you."**

For they both had already succumbed to the darkness. It didn't matter for her, as long as she would be with him.

"No." Judai answered faster than necessary. Then added. "You can't go with me. No one can." He started to laugh. "There's no place for anyone! There cannot be anyone else!"

That wasn't the darkness she knew. It wasn't the Judai, nor Haou she knew. It wasn't even the Light of Destruction that she would have recognized. It was some other energy, simultaneously of all colors and none, without any form or definition.

The white fog suddenly exploded, taking everything in him and losing any similarities with whatever real. It renewed her attention, Yubel was now ready to fight. Her main purpose was after all to protect Judai, and this force seemingly wanted to harm him.

However, Yubel felt so weak. She could hardly even move her arm. How did she let the situation evolve to a critic point like this? How did she miss that there was something wrong? What she could do now? Could she do something?

"It's too late! I don't need anymore anyone! I'm free at last!"

The last phrase he screamed, laughing and ignoring Yubel.

"I won't leave anyone! I will show them all the freedom that is so close!"

That wasn't Judai at all! Yubel nervously looked around trying to find something that could help her, but all she could see was a multitude of colours, more or less dense at some spots. It was where the mirrors were. Looking at the condensed form of energy just behind her, she suddenly had an idea. If her soul was one with the soul of Judai's, then she could try to wake him up. If the person she was seeing really was not Judai, when he would wake he would automatically restore this place and her strength. The possessing thing, whatever it is, would have to retreat and liberate the soul and mind of Judai.

This decided, Yubel started to immerse in herself, trying to find the unbreakable bond between Judai and herself. Her soul, forever linked with Judai's. She closed her eyes, letting the unidentified energy close itself around her spirit form. The weakness immediately increased, but she ignored it in favor of searching a way to Judai from inside. It was now just in front of her, a bright light, blinding and masking all the details. Yubel sent her remaining forces in it, feeling them sucked inside momentarily. It was now asking for more, taking more than Yubel had. She gathered everything that was left and gave herself in it, letting her form and soul transform little by little in pure energy and disappear.

 **"Judai, come back."** She whispered.

She wasn't afraid. Even if her soul would be devoured by Judai, if it would save him, she would willingly sacrifice it.

A last glimpse of green and orange pierced the surrounds, before it disappeared in a flash of white.


	2. Strength - Hope

Thanks for the reviews.

Can't guarantee the regularity nor the length of the posts, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do own the story idea.

* * *

A pair of eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on the surroundings. Everything seemed blurry, but the said person still could make out the faint silhouettes of mirrors in the air. The person lifted herself to her feet, nearly collapsing from weakness. At least, her vision wasn't blurry anymore. She made some steps on the blackness, looking around. Everything looked normal, the mirrors were clear, no more fog covered the space. Some reflections were still unclear, but it wasn't related to the incident earlier, more to the past months.

Speaking of which, the incident earlier, what exactly happened? The memories of the past hours escaped the mind of the person. She looked around another time, now searching for a clue to help her remember. The closest mirror showed, as always, the reflection of the duel monster, now much clearer. The second had an image of a teen with teal spiky hair and emerald shiny eyes. Johan. The person looked along the edge of the glass surface, but suddenly her attention was caught by a something brown peeking from behind the mirror.

The person blinked surprised. This seemed to be a strand of hair. Suddenly, she remembered. She was walking with Judai in the forest when he collapsed, and then... And then he was possessed by some unknown force that nearly killed her. But she tried to wake him through the bond, and seemingly was knocked unconscious from lack of strength.

Yubel started to panic slightly. Did she succeed? Is Judai alright? What happened to the true Judai? The 'false one' wasn't anywhere around. Could then this strand of brown hair be him? But why behind Johan's mirror?

Without wasting any other second for useless questions, Yubel hurried toward the mirror.

 **"Judai? Judai! Is it you? Are you alright?** "

Yubel reached the form behind the glass. It was indeed Judai. He was lying on the floor, leaning on the back of the mirror, holding himself with his arms. She gently shakes him, but with no result. She then took him in her arm, cautiously not to scratch him with her claws.

 **"It's time to go back, Judai. "**

With those words, the two forms disappeared, leaving the black space of Judai's mind almost deserted. Almost.

* * *

He groaned opening his eyes. His head hurts like hell, not to mention the rest of his body. Judai looked around, searching for Yubel. He immediately spotted her right beside him. She was looking at him with worry clear in her different coloured eyes. He smiled weakly, trying to reassure her.

 **"Judai, are you alright. Does anything hurt?"**

"It's ok, just my head. What happened? We were walking somewhere, and then?"

Yubel was relieved. The gentle voice of her Judai instantly made her relax.

 **"So, you don't remember? You suddenly collapsed, and I had to retreat in your mind to see what was the problem. And then..."**

She shivered thinking about the state of the place, but finished her story anyway, without skipping any details. Judai had to know. They had to find a solution.

Judai was shocked, that's the least to say. He didn't remember any of what his spirit told him, but he had no reason to not believe her. Him, going mad like this? He knew that the departure of his friends affected him more than what he left on it, but he would never try to hurt Yubel! And he had to be strong for her.

He looked at Yubel, feeling guilty, but saw that she was deep in her thoughts, unusual for her. She preferred to speak with him than close herself.

"Yubel, there's something else, right? Tell me."

 **"Yeah. It's just that... Well, that's silly, but why did you hide behind Johan's mirror?"**

Even if she didn't say it, he could clearly understand that she meant 'and not mine.'

"I don't know, honestly. I don't really remember anything about this. Maybe it's because he was the first affected?"

Yubel laughed nervously. **"Said it was silly. Forget the question."**

Judai looked at her surprised and guilty at the same time.

"Sorry, I really don't know."

 **"Forget it. But, there's something else."**

Judai tilted his head to show that he was listening.

 **"Before you got completely mad, you said that… That I wasn't enough."**

She looked him in his eyes, determined to obtain the truth. Judai wasn't able to stand more than several seconds. He didn't even need to think about it, to understand that it was the truth. He just felt it. He needed her, he couldn't survive without her, but he needed someone else also. A protection from side, a person on whom he could he rely onto. Sho, Manjoume, Asuka, Johan were these persons, but now…

"Yubel, I-"

 **"Judai. It's okay. I understand. I'll be there for you even if you'll find someone else. I won't leave you for nothing, you can be sure of that. I'll get over this, it's not your fault."**

They both simultaneously reached for each other. To casual passers it would seem strange, a boy sitting on grass and hugging thin air, but there were no one living soul beside the two preys of another cruel trick of the reality.

Some minutes later they both got up and walked in direction of Judai's dorm. They both still felt weak from the accident earlier, and were determined to sleep at least 24 hours, mostly Judai. The latter suddenly broke the comfortable silence as they walked.

"Well, this gives us at least one good new."

Yubel looked at him quizzically. She didn't saw anything positive in the situation. Judai explained.

"We now know that there is something wrong. And I think we can assume that I wasn't the only one attacked."

 **"You mean that Johan, Sho and everyone else are also under control?"**

"Exactly. We have to at least verify it. It's not a question of their wills now."

Judai was extremely happy by now. Maybe, and very probably, his friends haven't just left him but were obliged to! Then he would just have to defeat this unknown force, and everything would be alright. It wasn't an inexistent enemy anymore, but just an invisible one. Of course, he would have to be cautious, but with Yubel on his side he was sure that he could make a great opponent to the person behind all this. The melancholy inside him disappeared the moment when he woke up in the forest, and he felt much more normal without it. His will to battle returned, taking the place of the feeling that wanted to give up everything. Yubel too sensed this change and was now more than happy and certain that the worse was now behind them. At least she thought so.

They finally reached the red dorms and, being way too exhausted to do anything serious, Judai went to sleep while Yubel retreated in his soul and mind. First, she wanted to wander around to see if anything strange was still there, but finally decided against it and went to sleep also.

The next morning (the two slept from afternoon of the day before to the next morning, nearly 24 hours) any rests of fatigue disappeared, leaving them both refreshed and ready to surmount any obstacles on their path. After doing all the morning ceremonies, Judai went to school, for once taking the same path as he was before any craziness started. He had to find anyone from the affected and separate him from others. Then, when they would be alone, he would-

 **"Judai, do you even have an idea of what you will do?"**

"Well, not really..." He laughed sheepishly. "We'll see once we get there."

Yubel mentally sighed. This was going to be hard.

 **"Judai, we don't even know what it is that is controlling them. And, seeing as even the teachers changed, it is controlling pretty much everyone in this school."**

"Why it didn't just take me under control?" Judai innocently asked, which at the same time upset and made Yubel laugh.

 **"Because I stopped it by our bond. What you thought it was?"**

"So, then I have to stop it for everyone else."

 **"And how you will do it? As long as I know, you soul isn't fused with anyone else than me. And you don't have the ability to enter the other's soul rooms."**

"My soul isn't. But I do know which souls are linked. Maybe the Gem Beasts will be able to help."

Judai himself didn't knew why he wanted so much to rescue first Johan. He was tempted to say that it was now an habit, a tradition of the two, but it wasn't the true reason.

"It's not like we have much choice anyway, so why not start with this?"

 **"Well, I guess okay. Now, where you'll find him?"**

"It's more probably that he'll find me first, so I'm just going to wait for him on the roof. Hane Kuriboh, I'll need your help also."

After this sentence, a brown ball of fur with white wings appeared next to his head and said something along the lines of 'Kuri kuri!'. Judai, being the only one who could understand what Hane Kuriboh was saying, laughed a little and hurried toward the Duel Academy.

The class went as usual. Nearly. Judai was sleeping, this haven't changed, but everyone was ignoring him, the teacher first. When the bell rang, Judai hurried out of the classroom. He didn't want to be caught by the group, and he had to somehow lure Johan to follow him. He didn't though that it would be hard.

First, Judai hid behind the stairs in order to see where the group will be going. As expected, they went all together. They headed toward the cafeteria to spend the five minutes of the small break. At some moment, Johan said something to the rest of the group and went off by himself.

'This will be even easier than I thought'.

Judai summoned Kuriboh and as soon as Johan wasn't within sight of others, Kuriboh showed himself to Johan, bouncing in mid air and crying 'Kuris'. Johan was intended to follow him in hopes to find Judai which he did. Kuriboh leaded him to the school roof, where they first saw each other. Judai was already waiting.

"Thanks, Kuriboh." The brown fur ball said 'Kuri' one more time and then hid behind Judai, looking at Johan.

"Judai. You couldn't just talk to me like normal people? Oh sorry, forgot, you're not normal. So, why did you call me there with this useless ball?"

Judai seemed unfazed by his words. He replied with one motion and three words.

"Let's duel!"

Johan was surprised, but, whatever were the circumstances, he wasn't the one to refuse a challenge. So, smiling mischievously, he got his deck and placed it also in the Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

"My turn!" Judai started. "I summon Clayman in Defense mode and I set two cards. Turn end."

"That's not a very good start, Judai. What do you even want to accomplish by this duel?"

Not getting any answer from the brunette, Johan continued.

"Then, my turn! I summon Amethyst Cat in Attack mode and use it to attack your life points directly. Finally, I set two cards and end my turn."

Since when did the attacks of the big pink cat hurt so much? Judai tried to ignore the burning feeling on his face, reminding himself that those were only supposedly holograms. Not that he had any hope though to fool himself.

He continued the game, protecting himself from the cat but not destroying it.

"Oh? Are you too weak to destroy just a cat? Or maybe you don't want to hurt it? Strange, you did not have any problems with hurting people and monsters before."

Johan taunted Judai, commenting his every move. Sadly, his remarks were often not totally false, causing Judai to cringe at each one.

"Ah! This card! Judai, I remember it from our first duel."

Sometimes, Judai could clearly see the usual cheerful friend Johan were. But the next second, as soon as some hope was born in him…

"That's true, back then we were still friends, right? Or maybe, you were just pretending? To get a chance to betray me? Sad that I didn't see who you were really from the start."

He had to remain strong! He had to save Johan, nothing else matters!

"We wanted to save you before, you know. Sho, Asuka, me, Kenzan, even Manjoume. We hoped you would change."

They wanted to save him…? Maybe he needed to be saved? He was not normal, a defection. A trash that Johan and the others had taken the time to see the true value. And he was worthless.

The dull melancholia returned in its nest in Judai's heart. Its place was waiting for it.

" **Judai! Pull yourself together and make your turn! Now's not the time to be falling!"**

Yubel's cries suddenly waked him from the despair. That's right, even if Johan was right, Judai wouldn't lose anything else to just try.

There wasn't anything else left he could lose.


	3. Illusion of Safety

When I said that I couldn't guarantee the regularity of posts, I didn't think that one month (or more?) would pass by. Sorry? (Don't worry though, I don't plan on abandoning the story. Already much is written. But it might take a while.)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Oh, and Happy New Year.

* * *

Some turns after, Judai had Neos on the field with some spell and traps hidden cards, and Johan, 2 monsters in spell/trap zones and Emerald Turtle with Amethyst Cat in defense. It was now Johan's turn, and Judai was sure that this turn he would finally do what he needed him to do.

"My turn! I summon Sapphire Pegasus. Thanks to his effect, I can set a Gem Beast from my deck in my spell/trap zone. Ruby Carbuncle! Then I activate the magic card Crystal Beacon, and I can set Topaz Tiger to my last spell zone. Now, all the seven Gem Beasts are reunited, and I can special summon Rainbow Dragon! Come!"

The powerful beast appeared on his side of the field, roaring. Judai looked at it and grinned.

"Finally. Magic card! Flute of summoning Kuriboh!"

The monster appeared on the field with a determined expression in his eyes. Johan ignored the appearance of Hane Kuriboh and shouted.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack!".

Judai activated another card.

"Transcendent Wings, activate."

Hane Kuriboh growled and reflected the rainbow attack.

"Kuriboh, Yubel, now!"

Their plan was simple. First, Judai had to wait for the Rainbow Dragon, as the last one was the strongest of all the Gem Beasts and had a strong connection with Johan. Then, when his power would be activated, Judai, with the help of Yubel (who said that she could at least try to do it) would get to communicate with the Rainbow Dragon and try to convince him to help Johan. Theoretically, Rainbow Dragon, being one of the most powerful creatures shouldn't be so easy to control as others were, and so Judai hoped that he would agree to help. Now everything relied on him.

The two bright lights of pure power, one from the Rainbow Dragon and the other from Hane Kuriboh. The white blinded everything around. Johan made a step back, shielding his eyes with his arm, but Judai stood at the same place looking straight in the light with now two different eyes waiting. Finally, he saw what he wanted to see - an oh so familiar shape of the Rainbow Dragon with, beside him all seven Gem Beasts reunited.

 **"Judai, what do you want?"**

He heard the soft voice of the Amethyst Cat saying. The others just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I have to free Johan from the force that's controlling him, and I need your help for that." No point in going around the bush.

 **"Something is controlling him? Are you sure?** " The cat didn't seem very convinced by Judai's words. Yubel suddenly appeared beside Judai.

 **"Yes, we are sure. It tried to take Judai also. We don't know what it is exactly, but it is strong and very manipulative. Since you all are connected to Johan, we want you to try to reach to him by your link."** Judai smiled at Yubel, happy that he wouldn't have to explain anything.

 **"Why should we believe you?** "This time it was the Rainbow Dragon who spoke.

"I want to help Johan."

 **"Then we will do what you want."**

 **"But,** Amethyst Cat interrupted him, **she said that he-"**

 **"She could have been lying. We will make sure that everything is alright."**

The cat hasn't found anything to respond. Judai was curious who was the 'she' they talked about, but decided that he could ask the question later. On this, the short conversation was over. The white light faded, showing the roof and Johan on the other side. Thanks to the effect of Winged Kuriboh level 10, the Rainbow Dragon was destroyed, and his life points were at zero. Judai stayed where he was, waiting for a change in the stance of Johan. If the Rainbow Dragon kept his word, he was trying to free Johan from the force controlling him.

Some minutes passed, neither of the two boys moving. Then, suddenly Johan lost his balance and lowered to the ground. Judai, worried approached to him, but kept a big enough distance between them. Johan finally shook his head and lifted his eyes to come directly eye to eye with Judai. The last one didn't dare to say anything, he was waiting for a sign that Johan came back to being normal, or if he was still under control. He had to admit, he was afraid of the second option.

"Judai." This word hasn't clarified enough the situation. At least Judai now knew that Johan was sane enough to speak, but the uncertainty was starting to get on him.

"Wha… Why have I done that?" Now Johan looked very, very confused. Judai couldn't take it anymore.

"Johan, say something with more sense, please."

"Don't have anything like that in my head now." Johan smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared.

"Judai, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was doing it."

Well, thank Gods, Johan was apparently okay. At least he for once said something nice to Judai.

"Johan, you are okay now, right?"

"Yeah, you can say that. My head hurts, but not much."

"Let's get you to the infirmary, just to be sure. And while we're getting there, you tell me everything you know."

On this, Judai got to Johan and lifted him with one hand. They walked slowly, Judai supporting his friend.

"There's not much to tell. One day, it was like a realisation that hit me. Everything that I said before seemed to me perfectly logic and true. Every action was justified. Like you deserved everything. I don't even know what happened now, but I'm happy that this illusion disappeared. I guess I was really a bitch this month?"

Judai snickered. "Pretty much yes. So, you don't know what had gotten in your head. That's not helping the situation."

"Sorry," he sheepishly smiled, "Hey, and what about you and the others? How did I even snap out of it?"

"Now we are sure that everyone here is affected by this. This force, whatever caused it, tried to take over me, but Yubel stopped it. It was only yesterday. Because of that, we thought that you were maybe also under control, and not just an idiot. But now, I'm not sure that it was the same thing affecting us. Yubel said I was acting a little, let's say mad, but I don't remember anything. And you say that you remember everything, and you remained the same person for the most part."

Judai thought for two seconds, but then shook his head and looked at Johan. The teal haired teen suddenly stopped, tugging at Judai.

"What?"

"You just said that we are sure that everyone is affected by this, and looking at the way everyone acted, I can just agree. So, then, why are we heading to the infirmary? The teachers are also under influence of this, so it's not the safest place."

Judai sighed, this was starting to get annoying. How would they liberate the others?

"Then let's go to my dorm. Usually, no one gets there."

Johan nodded.

"And the third question?" he added.

"Which one?"

"How did you snap me out of it?"

"Ah. It wasn't actually me. When I challenged you to that duel, I did it to talk with the Rainbow Dragon. He has agreed to check out if anything was wrong, and there we are. We'll have to ask them what they saw."

Johan looked lovingly at his deck, attached to the belt, and mouthed 'thanks'. Judai smiled at this. He then frowned, remembering the words of the Amethyst Cat. ' _But she said that..._ ' Who was this she, and what did she said?

They finally reached the Osiris dorm, no one talking. Johan decided to take a shower, and left Judai in the room. The last one was looking absently minded in the window, with a very small smile on his lips. When Johan finished and exited the bathroom, he found Judai asleep on the bed. He lingered his stare on him. With the brown hair sticking out everywhere and the red jacket opened, Judai looked like he was so tired that he fell asleep the moment Johan exited the room. 'He must have been really worn out.' though Johan.

Suddenly, his eyes caught some movement on the other side of the room. He instantly turned around, ready to face everyone from simple animals to ancient born demons to protect Judai. Fortunately, it was only Yubel. She looked at Johan with a strange penetrating glare.

 **"You know, he was really affected by your departure. Much more than what he lets on it."**

Johan looked away, unable to bear the gaze. He suspected it, but the confirmation of it increased the guilt. Judai got into his field of vision.

"He said that he was a little mad. What really happened?"

 **"I won't tell you. Judai will if he wants to. You too didn't say everything."**

Even if it wasn't a question, Johan nodded.

"Yeah. I remember that causing pain to Judai... I liked it. I loved that feeling. It felt so free."

The last sentence was said barely above a whisper. Johan closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He did despised himself for that. He caused so much pain to Judai that the so strong duellist was almost got by some unknown force, and he was enjoying it, enjoying so much. Almost enough to wish for it to repeat, again and again.

 **"Don't you dare to hurt him ever again, understood?"**

Johan nodded. He already had way too much. Yubel was about to bring the topic of Judai hiding himself behind Johan's mirror, but decided against it. Why would Johan know anything about it? And why did she even bother? She sighed and disappeared, leaving the sleeping Judai and Johan deep in thoughts alone.

Johan sighed another time. He himself had a thousand of questions roaming in his head, but they would have to wait. He felt the presence of Yubel fading away. He knew she wanted to say something else, but was grateful for her silence. He then climbed on the top bed, paying attention for not wake Judai. He fell asleep immediately, his dreams filled with nightmares about Judai and himself.

The next morning was slightly better. Johan got up first, as usual, and waked Judai. Then, they reunited in the main room.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Johan started.

"First, we have to collect as much information about the enemy as possible. And for that we will need your Gem Beasts." Judai was acting somewhere in the middle between cheerful and serious. Johan nodded and reached in his pocket for his deck. Several seconds later, the height Gem Beasts stood in front of the two duellists. The Rainbow Dragon looked approvingly at Judai. The later looked at Amethyst Cat. She was sitting further the other beasts, and was looking more on the floor than her master or Judai. Johan was saying regularities such as 'hi' and 'thanks' to his family, as he called them.

"Can you please tell us what really happened?" Johan finally reached the important point of the conversation.

 **"We do not know much. What we have done yesterday was more thanks to luck than any conscious** **doings. We have found some sort of influence on you, but we could not identify it. Then, was it our presence or something other that caused it, it disappeared."**

The words of the Rainbow Dragon haven't clarified much of it.

"Was the force behind it looking like a fog?" asked Judai in order to understand if Johan and himself were attacked by the same thing. At this moment, the shape of Yubel started to appear beside him. She was also interested in it.

 **"No. The force was too subtle and weak for it to take a real form. It is very gentle and cautious. Enough to fool us until you said that something might be controlling Johan."**

"How come you haven't though the same thing? With all the crazy things I was doing, it was pretty evident."

Johan added. The Rainbow Dragon was about to say something, but Amethyst Cat interrupted him.

 **"There was someone that we saw. She said something to us which made us think kind of the same way as you. I guess, Rainbow Dragon was the less affected, but everyone else were convinced that everything was as it should be."**

"Is it what you talked about during the duel?" Judai asked, since he was anyway about to bring this topic up.

 **"Yes."** Amethyst Cat confirmed.

"Can you tell what this person said? Or at least say who was it?"

 **"No. In fact, no one of us remembers exactly what she said. We can't even remember what she looked like. Like a human, for sure, but no other details. Sorry."**

 **"There's something else we can add. The magic used by this being is no very powerful itself, and should have been easy to discover. However, I sensed something else in it. It cannot be identified, and it changed the structure and nature of the source and the magic itself. Whatever it is, it is the reason why no one had saw the influence."**

Something that could change the nature of magic, it was serious. Similar thoughts were running through Judai's and Johan's heads. How would they fight it?

"Thanks, Amethyst, Rainbow Dragon, everyone."

They all said some encouraging words to Johan and Judai, and then disappeared.

"Now, we'll have to find a young blond girl whose magic had changed the nature. Easy!"

Johan tried to be optimistic despite the lack of information.

"Absolutely. First, we can already eliminate nearly the entire school. There are not much people who can do magic there, much less with magic that can control people"

"It could have been a spirit, that's what you are thinking."

"Yes. and that doesn't help us because his master can be anyone."

"Do you know what cards can control the opponent's monster? The monster that we are searching have probably an effect like this."

"There are thousands of different effects, and we don't even know what type of card we need"

"Doesn't the Duel Academia contain all the information on the cards and decks that are used there?" Johan continued.

"It does, but I'm not sure that we'll be able to access it, since basically all the school is against us. And the archive is huge, we should know what card we are searching for before going there."

They both sighed. It was going to be difficult to find the spirit or the person who did it.

"Well, saving the humanity and the spirits is good, but we should find something to eat."

Johan suggested thinking that Judai probably didn't had many chances to enjoy even simple things like food past months. _Because of you._ His conscience added. He frowned trying to ignore it, but the weight was already in his mind.

Judai smiled faintly, guessing without difficulty what was Johan thinking. The first part at least.

"No, not now. It will be safer to wait at least two hours so that no students will be left."

Judai said it so surely. It wasn't just a guess, he knew already the habitudes of students. He learned all ways of avoiding any encounter with other people. Before Johan could say something, Judai added.

"We probably shouldn't go to school for now too. We can't really tell what will be the reaction of others if they found out that you're not with them anymore. And they will be only happy to not see me anywhere close to them." The last sentence was bitter. Johan nodded immediately. Skipping school, even for not so good reasons was something they both could totally appreciate. Until the weight of the problems behind this reminded itself.

A slightly uncomfortable silence installed in the piece. Judai was thinking hard about their situation. There wasn't much they could do while they had no idea who their enemy was. He leaned down on his back, somewhat desperate to find a solution. Now that Johan was close, and he wasn't always restrained by the melancholia, he was ready to stand up and fight whoever and whatever was in front of him. But all they had was multicolored fog and a mention of a short haired girl. Not helping much.

He put his hand on his pocket where his deck was. He could sense immediately the energy of Duel Monsters. They all, relieved with the return of Johan, were ready to fight for him and his friends.

Johan in the meantime stared at his best friend. He couldn't help but notice his unusual seriousness. He was used to see Judai smiling, unable to keep at one place for more than one minute. Not looking at the ceiling with a cold stare. He did become more mature in a way after last year, and while he tried to act like nothing happened, those changes couldn't escape Johan's view. Who was, if talking honestly with himself, a little anxious and fearful of them.

Thinking about last year, more accurately about Judai back then, he shivered. Judai still refused to tell anyone about his times alone and with Haou. While the others reluctant, but still told him what happened after he disappeared, Judai's story was still a mystery. A simple reminder was enough for him to lose in a moment all his cheerfulness. Johan wondered how Judai managed then to live with not simply the reminder, but the reason itself in the same body.

 **"Kuri?"**

The silence was broken by a soft ball of fur that flied from Judai to Johan and back several times with questioning "kuri"s. Both boys had waked from their daze and looked at Kuriboh for several seconds before the monster was tugged to the floor by Ruby. The two started their usual little fight which had completely lighten the atmosphere by causing the two boys laugh.

An hour of a good like nothing happened time with duels, laughs, and talking later, Judai decided that it was now okay to go to the cafeteria. If they were lucky, there would be no one except Miss Something, who had also changed but being someone not so close to Judai wouldn't cause many problems. If they were not, then there would be one or two students, not big trouble.

On the short walk, they haven't seen anyone. That was promising. Before, not many students, except Judai and his friends, visited the red dorm's cafeteria, but now there were often some random people, apparently only searching a "good time", not that they had a chance to get it.

Judai opened cautiously the door and peeked in the opening. They were lucky! No one was around, and the room was silent. He opened the door completely and invited Johan to enter with a smile. The last one hasn't waited and dragged Judai inside the same moment.

"Tame-san! Two usual portions, please! "

But no answer came.

"Tame-san?"

Still silence. Judai shifted uncomfortably, finding the room too quiet. Tame-san was a cheerful person, Judai or not. He would usually hear from her whenever he came there. The cat with Daitokudji's spirit wasn't around either.

Johan noticed how tense his friend was, and started also scanning the surroundings. He remembered that he came there sometimes with Sho and others past months in hopes to get Judai. Happily, they haven't ever seen him there.

There wasn't anything unusual with the cafeteria, except the eerie silence. Both boys made several tours around it, hoping to find something or even someone, but to no avail.

The few minutes of silence were suddenly broken by the voice of Tame-san that caught Judai looking under the tables and Johan behind the counter.

"Ah, Judai... What do you want this time?"

For Johan, it was the first time he would see her after months. Her voice was somewhat darker, he noticed. And much meaner. She then saw Johan who swiftly exited the supposedly prohibited for student zone.

"Ah! Johan! It's such a pleasure to see you there! What can I do for you?"

Her voice had become very different from the cold and harsh tone that she used a second ago for Judai. They could suddenly see the usual cheerful Tame-san, if not for the total ignoring of Judai she was now doing. Johan was a little dumbfounded. Sure, he knew that everyone including Tame-san were possessed, but the difference in her behaviour was still bigger than he expected.

Judai responded seeing Johan wasn't able to at this moment.

"Two portions, please." He tried to be polite as usual.

"So, Johan, what do you want?"

"Tame-san..." He tried, but stopped mid word.

"Two portions, please" Judai persisted unfazed.

"Oh, you said something Judai? Sorry, I didn't hear anything."

Judai just stared at her, showing no emotions on his face or posture.

"Anyway, we don't have any left for you."

Johan traveled his look from Tame-san to Judai. This situation was starting to be scary. Even more so with the hard look of Judai.

"Please." That was more similar to the voice of Haou than simple Judai. But, surprisingly, it worked. Two minutes later they were at the table in front of two plates. One of them was, of course, visibly less full than the other. Johan sighed and divided the portions into something more equal, feigning to not see the state of the before so kind women.

"Sorry, I could not say anything."

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe it's even better if you don't say anything, so that they won't suspect you changing camps."

"Is she... Is she always like this?"

Judai stopped and looked at his friend. The last one was frowning, truly not pleased with this situation. Judai smiled. This was more the Johan he knew, not the one that he had those months who enjoyed the little 'jokes' Tame-san usually done.

" Yeah, you could say that. But, look on the bright side." Judai whispered, "Now we now for sure that others don't know yet about you, and probably not even the thing possessing them itself, whatever it is."

How he could be so optimistic, Johan never understood. But was grateful for it anyway.

Suddenly they heard sounds of walking and voices from the outside.

"I wonder if this shrimp would be there. It bet-"

The remaining of the sentence was engulfed by the sound of the door opening. Both duelists froze in place, recognizing the voice. And that wasn't someone they were eager to see now. Not that they could do anything about it now. It was too late, the doors had opened once again, and Manjoume, as always in black, stepped into the room followed closely by Asuka, Sho and Kenzan. The group haven't seen Judai and Johan the first seconds, so the last ones could hear the remaining bits of conversation.

"Well, I haven't seen him for some weeks now. Maybe he is hiding." Asuka was strangely close to Manjoume.

"But let's talk about something else. Like, how your new classes are going?"

Sho and Kenzan followed then behind, whispering something one to another. Everything seemed like normal.

Until suddenly Manjoume remarked Judai who hadn't moved an inch despite Johan's subtle tugs. Manjoume froze.

"Look Asuka, the shrimp is there finally. "

Asuka stopped in mid sentence and looked in the same direction. Upon seeing Judai her bright eyes darkened a bit.

"Oh, Judai! You're here, really! We were searching for you everywhere, you know? Why were you hiding? It hurts me."

The words could have been taken for sincere if not the glacial cold look that Asuka had the second she saw Judai.

Johan was still unnoticed. He didn't know honestly what to do. Judai had his head down, his hair hiding any expression that he had, but with his tense position Johan could tell that he wasn't relaxed at all. They weren't ready to fall into this group in particular! Johan tugged a little stronger on Judai's coat, with no answer from him. He did get an answer though.

"Aniki?"

The high voice of Sho interrupted the not so important rant from Manjoume. Judai couldn't retain himself anymore, and looked at his previous best friend. Sho haven't changed, still the same blue hair and eyes, the same voice, the same innocence. Still the same words? Did he just call Judai Aniki? Or...

Judai turned to Johan who now was standing with a desperate look on his face. He wasn't looking surprised. And he didn't either had any reaction when Sho approached him and hugged him, completely ignoring Judai. That was enough confirmation to Judai that he knew it could happen.

"Anikii, where have you disappeared to? I was lonely without you. Manjoume always tries to get attention from everyone."

Johan, on his side, even though remembering that Sho started calling him Aniki instead of Judai several weeks ago, still couldn't find words or emotions, or strength to do anything. He just let Sho hug him while his thoughts raced in his mind. He couldn't understand how did he let the short boy do something so wrong. This surname, that had pleased him before now sounded completely out of place, plain wrong. But was there anything he could do about it? He saw within his peripheric that Judai, who before looked at him with little surprise and much, sadness? anger? now stared at the ceiling. He then got up and backed to Johan, avoiding by it the rage of Manjoume who tried to hit him.

 **"No, Judai, this is not a good idea!"**

Yubel, until now asleep, suddenly woke up from her daze and started immediately to panic having understood what was Judai about to say.

 _If you have any better, you're welcome._ Judai spoke in his mind with a harsh tone, but then quickly composed himself. _Sorry, but don't worry. It'll be okay._

 **"And what if-"**

She was interrupted as Judai whispered something to Johan. The teal haired boy had once more froze from shock at these words, and at the same time stopped trying to push Sho off him. When he recovered, it was too late to reply - Judai was already several steps behind. Johan could only look questioningly and worriedly at him, but caught just a glimpse of his friend's eyes before he turned his head.

"Aniki? Is everything okay? What were you doing here anyway?"

Judai flinched at the surname used, but didn't stop his walk around the tables. Johan turned his attention back to Sho at these words. And, hugged him back, as he was always doing those past months.

"Nothing to worry about, Sho. I was just visiting my old friend." Johan swallowed hard. "But I forgot that he... wasn't worth it."

That was probably the biggest and the hardest to make lie that he ever done in his life. But he had to sound believable, and for that he had to remember what he was like several days ago, when the mysterious influence had him prisoner of strange to say at least, thoughts.

Judging on the look on Sho's face, he could tell that he hasn't succeeded. He had to be meaner than that to make them believe that he wasn't with them anymore. He could sense Judai's stare on his back, somewhat pleading to just finish this fast. _Play on their_ side. The voice of Judai echoed in his mind. And so, he did.

Remembering the feelings and thoughts he had several days ago was much easier than he thought it would be. He easily reached those memories and reluctantly brought them on the surface, starting to play this fearful role of rejecting his best friend. The more seconds passed, the more he was entranced in this role, making it seem like himself. He soon felt a dark grin stretching on his face, losing the last bits of control. This was a perfect chance. Judai was right there, and wouldn't go anywhere. He was at their mercy.

"Aniki! That was good!"

Disoriented, Johan looked around. All of the, his, group were saying some words of approval. Had he said the last sentences out loud? Well, it didn't matter now. He waved with his hand giving the signal to get Judai. He was the boss there. And it felt great to see Judai backing until hitting the cold hard wood of the wall. To see in his eyes the fear consuming him. To feel his anger and despair getting the best of him, and commanding the others to make suffer. Suffer until he would lose... Lose his mind...

Judai couldn't find a way out of the cafeteria. The only door that leaded outside was blocked now by four angry duelists, stepping in front of Johan. The back door was closed by Tame-San who hided herself the moment Manjoume entered.

Judai looked at Johan. The last one was clearly enjoying his despair, and now was staring back defiantly.

"Yubel," he whispered silently, "now. Let's just get past them."

Yubel, tired of waiting unable to do anything, gladly took this chance to appear completely. Manjoume upon seeing her in full anger, and oh she was angry right now, stumbled and started to go back. Johan frowned, but his power wasn't altered.

Not until Yubel turned to face him and stared right at him, or, as Johan sensed it, right through him. Johan shuddered, petrified by those bright eyes. He couldn't move anymore. He felt his power faltering, the hold of the pleasure fading. Nothing more mattered anymore, only those orange and green eyes.

Or nearly nothing? There was still something that mattered. Judai. He had to, he had to make Judai pay. No. He had to pay to him. Not exactly. They both have to pay?

Judai chose this moment of confusion of Johan to flee past Manjoume, get a hold of Johan's hand and drag him forcefully outside, followed closely by Yubel who made sure that Manjoume, and by extension the others would be too afraid to follow them. She would have gladly killed them after all these incidents, but Judai's disapproval was stopping it. But nothing could stop her now to get rid of her anger and make them pay a little. A little fear wouldn't hurt them.

The small group retreated into Judai's dorm. Only after entering it and closing the door Judai had let himself catch his breath and lay down Johan, who wasn't the lightest person he knew. This short run combined with the energy spent by Yubel had left him without any strength. He shakily went to his bed and fell onto it, nearly passing out the second he touched it.

But he had another thing to do before he could pass out. Johan was sitting at the floor at the exact same place where Judai left him. His opened, he watched as Judai sorted on the bed. The last one eyed him cautiously, having a sudden flashback of Sho hugging him, and of his look as Judai was surrounded by his previous friends.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I had to drag you so suddenly."

Johan started laughing. The short, soundless laughs quickly transformed into an hysteria. Of course, of course it was for him to pay! After all he'd done before, and what he did just now? And Judai says sorry yet!? Nothing made sense anymore. He couldn't control his thoughts. Hell, he let himself be absorbed by the remaining of those sick feelings! He wasn't okay in the slightest!

"Yubel will kill me."

He hasn't found what else to say. He couldn't lie to Judai, not anymore, but he couldn't worry him more than he had already.

 **"Oh, he knows what comes next! Well, that's good for him."**

Yubel materialized before Judai could even process what Johan had said. She was definitely extremely angry. She took some threatening steps toward the helpless boy on the ground, but was stopped by Judai before she could do anything.

"Yubel, what are you doing?"

He asked innocently.

 **"He promised me that he wouldn't hurt you anymore!"**

"Well he didn't, did he?"

At those words Johan looked abruptly at the brown-haired boy. Had he not understood what happened before? Or... The look on his face was saying that he perfectly understood. If he wouldn't have, he wouldn't have dragged him there not once letting him run on his two.

Yubel understood this also, but couldn't refuse to the pleading look of Judai. She sighed, looked one last time at Johan, as if saying, _I will get you,_ and disappeared, retreating back to Judai's soul.

"Well, it could be worse."

Finally said Judai after several minutes of silence with them both staring at the spot where Yubel disappeared.

"Are you sure? As for me, I think it could have been much better."

Johan got up and went to sit beside Judai.

"We're still alive. And they still don't know about you."

Johan couldn't take it anymore. This empty smile, those words were the worse.

"Judai, I, I... I tried to hurt you! I freaking send your friends on you! I broke the promise to Yubel! Because of me, all these months, you were-"

Johan was already shouting on his legs, angry at himself, angry at the force that possessed him and the others, angry at Judai for taking this so calmly.

"You were nearly dead maybe! And I couldn't even know it, I couldn't even feel anything for you! All those times that we searched you in the school. All those time that Sho called me Aniki, instead of you. It's, it's just sick!"

Johan's tirade was cut short when hot hands circled around him. He was suddenly very aware that, even though he had stood up some seconds ago, he was still very close to Judai who was now hugging him by the waist.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. It all doesn't matter. We're here now, and none of us is mad yet. Everything will come in order. It has to."

The last bits came out in a voice so low, Johan had nearly missed them. He took Judai in his arms by reflex, trying not to drown in these feelings of despair and hope mixed together. It wasn't easy.

Yubel watched silently as the two teens whispered franticly words of encouragement one to another, not letting go of the other. It was even beautiful in some sort, despite being so, so much ironic. Once a stranger, once a rival, once a princess in distress, once a saviour, once an enemy had now become the closest person to her Judai. There wasn't anything she could do, was there? Judai behind his mirror instead of hers, his words, _not enough,_ his desperation to protect him and not her and his need in protection from _him_ and not her. It all leaded to this moment, when the two would reunite and she would be pushed on the second plan. She was jealous. It wasn't fair.

 _But since this is what will make Judai happy..._


	4. Getting Somewhere

Once again, happy soon-to-be New Year!

* * *

 _Since it was what would make Judai happy, she shouldn't interfere. Right? If he would want to, she should go away. Forever maybe._

 _It was her duty to make Judai happy._

 _If Johan could do it, she should let Johan and Judai alone._

 _If they didn't need her, she shouldn't drag Judai down with her._

 _She had to protect Judai, whatever it was from. Even if the threat was herself. As long as he would be happy and safe._

 _Could Johan ensure it?_

 _Could she trust Johan to keep safe the most important thing to her?_

 _Could Johan prove himself after his fails?_

 _Was Judai's love safe with Johan?_

 _ **Should she let him take her place?**_

* * *

"Judai!"

Johan shouted excitedly, entering his room running, failing to steer and by consequence stumbling in Judai and nearly kicking them both on the floor.

"Whoa, what's the matter?"

Judai was still in his morning phase, meaning extremely slow, tired, and not so emotional, but easily deranged.

"I have some really good news!"

Johan didn't even seem to remark that he nearly provoked an incident. Nor did he remark the morning Judai's apathia.

"And those are?"

This time Judai's voice was not so annoyed. His mind was slowly waking up and starting consequently noticing, registering and even processing some information. Like the presence of Johan combined with Judai's morning that started only several minutes ago.

"Wait, what time is it? Why aren't you at school?"

They had decided after calming themselves yesterday that the earlier accident shouldn't go to waste, and while they wouldn't find some information about their new enemy, Johan would keep pretending being possessed. This idea wasn't pleasant for any of them, but that way they would have some advantages that were mandatory for them in this situation. And if Johan could find some new information, not probably, but still possible, then they couldn't afford to lose it.

"It's around 11, and I'm skipping school."

Judai took several seconds to process the second part.

"Huh? You're skipping? Why? We had agreed that until we get-"

"Yeah, exactly." Johan was too excited to let his friend finish what was clear already. "And I did exactly that. And I skipped school to tell you that."

Johan's excitement was becoming contagious, and Judai found himself much more awake that he should be not more than ten minutes after waking.

"What is it?"

"Well, honestly, I don't even know yet." Johan sheepishly smiled. Seeing the incredulous look on Judai's face he hurried to add. "It's the Gem Beasts. They said that they figured out something that they think we should both know the sooner the better. And I was only too happy to escape from school."

The part that hadn't been said out loud, _and from those people,_ was clear anyway.

Johan took his deck from his belt. As soon as he touched it, faint ghostly forms started to appear, and soon they were circled by the Gem Beasts. The boys looked impatiently at the Duel Monsters, secretly hoping that whatever would they will say would help them to free everyone.

The Gem Beasts didn't looked really joyful however. Their expressions varied from angry and worried to fearful and sad.

 **"Johan, Judai…"**

The two waited for the continuation.

 **"There isn't only one enemy. We saw at least four of them."**

"Four?!"

Both teens gasped. One was already strong enough to fool everyone including themselves and the Gem Beasts. But four? Or maybe even more, for all they could know? Were they able to affront them, at least four unknowns and the entire school in addition on the two of them?

 **"You two should be more careful than ever. If one of you would go..."**

Rainbow Dragon looked at each one them, lingering his stare on Judai.

 **"The other won't survive."**

Judai kept his head down, not wanting to admit to himself that it was what had nearly happened. Johan on his side, just couldn't imagine his life without Judai. Not to say imagining Judai's pasts months was already giving him a good idea of what would happen to him, were he, who was much less strong than Judai, in his place.

"Did you find something else? Or it's all there is?"

Judai mastered the courage to ask this before his thoughts would go too far. Like thinking about what if Judai himself would be possessed.

 **"Yes, there is something else. We actually saw them today in school, more specifically Ruby did. And, well, they aren't human."**

Judai and Johan nodded, having guessed it before and so not truly surprised.

 **"But,** the Beast attracted their attention the next second, **They are not spirits of Duel Monsters either."**

That caused both boys look at the spirit in front of them with shock.

"What are they then?"

They asked in unison. This time Amber Mammoth responded.

 **"At first glance they sure seem like ones. I even have the feeling of having seen their cards somewhere. But there's something in them aloof. Completely wrong. Though, we have no idea what is it, sorry."**

"Could they be also possesed by someone? Or highly influenced by something?"

Johan asked, hoping that if it was the case then no one would have to truly suffer anymore, once they would resolve this peacefully.

 **"No. We have determined that there's nothing tied to them from the outside. Whatever strange is inside of them, they are the cause, and they are in control. Before we could see more what was off in them, they had saw us. We ran before they could something."**

Johan shaked a little understanding how dangerous it was. Who knew what these four could do to Duel Monsters spying on them. Judai smiled comfortingly, but his eyes betrayed the worry he felt also.

"Thank you all very much." Johan said to his family.

 **"Rubii!"**

The little Duel Monster jumped from Amerhyst Cat's head onto to floor and runned to Johan, jumping on his shoulder now. She rubbed her head affectionately on his cheek causing Johan and Judai laugh a little.

 **"Rubibi!"**

She said what was supposed to be words of comfort, but didn't really distinguished itself from all other her sounds to ears of Judai. However Johan understood her and patted her lovingly on the head.

"You too"

He responded, smiling. He then turned to the other boy.

"Hey, I said them that I had a major headache. Good excuse since it actually happened sometimes before. So they won't expect me to come back for today."

Judai beamed at these words. What he sure did not wanted is to be left alone in his dorm after all these news. Which weren't enough to really progress their situation, but just good to frighten them. They had to act, now. Or preferably yesterday, but hey, nobody could blame them.

"Ready to turn on your memories' library?"

They were seated on the floor on Judai's room face to each other. Johan's eyes were closed. all of his body looked very tense. Beside him was lying Ruby who lightly snored. She was tired after telling Johan and Hane Kuriboh who translated to Judai everything she could remember about the looks of the not-totally-spirits she had a chance to see close. She still decided to stay though, in case they would have questions. Hane Kuriboh was also there, lying in midair close to Ruby - no one understood how it was possible. Whether he was staying in case translating would be needed - and Hane Kuriboh was a little faster than Johan seeing he hadn't to rephrase - or just to be with Ruby, no one really knew.

Judai and Johan, holding the mental portret of their enemy, were trying to recall what card it was. Amber Mammoth had said he remembered seeing them somewhere, but couldn't recall where or when. It was pretty safe to assume then that it was during a duel in the past - where else? So now Johan and Judai, who had watched nearly each duel of the blue haired duelist since the last came to the island, concentrated themselves on their memories of past duels. In the room reigned complete silence save for light snoring of the little violet spirit. Sometimes one of the two boys on the floor would start to mumbling something to themselves - talking out loud helped them organize their thoughts.

"It's hopeless. I can't remember any of your duels with some young human looking monsters! If I saw them, I'd remember it!"

Judai flopped onto his back, his arms flying on his sides nearly hitting the bed. His stomach growled as if to support his words.

"Maybe it happened before you came here?"

Johan sighed, opening his eyes.

"Don't worry Judai. I know we can find them."

"Yeah, I just wished it wasn't so hard."

The description provided by Ruby was of great help, but still confused very much the two duelists. They were used to strange shapes going from robots and cars to simple spheres of black. At the very least, if it was human looking, the monsters had to be in clothes of warriors corresponding to them. Judai and Johan loved so much the creativeness of their shapes, they even waited eagerly for each new duel to see what else existed. But they weren't used to such simple, human like Duel Monsters, as Ruby described them. Three girls and one boy, dressed strangely but not enough to be completely outstanding. Each had a theme color, that matched their hair, eyes and clothes. Probably having to do with their element, or their special effect, Judai noted. The three girls were one red, one green and one with snow white hair, while the boy was draped in black. After followed a somewhat clear description of their clothes, the length of their hair, the shape of their face, and more details that helped to constitute the mental image accurately.

So, if these monsters had so peculiar for Duel Monsters look, why couldn't anyone remember their previous encounter? Judai and Johan didn't had the habitude to forget specials monsters after a good duel. And their power now suggested that a the time, if they did duel, that was a hard duel.

Johan dug deeper in his memories, trying to recall every duel, every tournament he participated in before he was transferred to this island. He didn't go too deep - since he was battling with his Gem Beasts, it couldn't be before the tournament that happened five years ago. Five years were still a long time, but already much better than all of his previous life, when he got to duel even more often than now.

Better or not, nothing about human like monsters, or traps and spell, came to his mind. Emptiness was all answers he got.

Judai looked at his friend struggling to remember at least something. From the outside, Johan looked as if it was painful. And even though Johan himself didn't feel anything, Judai still stopped him by taking his arms and helping him to stand up.

"We have already spended too much time on this, and we got nothing. I don't think there's a reason to continue." He said gently letting go of Johan, as if afraid that the last one would fall as soon as he stopped supporting him. Which was in a way true, but none of the two could admit it to themselves wholeheartedly.

"Judai... "

Johan looked astonished at Judai, searching something in his expression.

"You are not going to give up, are you?"

The question was so urgent, that Judai felt something shift inside him.

"No, of course not."

He paused, taking in the expression of the person he cherished the most.

"And no more are you. We'll overcome together whatever comes on us."

Johan smiled, his serious look disappearing in a moment.

"Very much so!"

They impulsively made a high five, but didn't separate their hands after, prolonging the touch. The situation became a little awkward, but not one of them wanted to let go.

But they were interrupted. From the door came a significant cough. The two duelists jumped from surprise and turned to the door, afraid of seeing anyone there.

"Yubel, it's just you! You spooked us!"

Judai instantly relaxed upon seeing her leaning on the wall. Johan though couldn't let his guard down so fast seeing Yubel. He even felt some anger rising inside him. She could've choose a better moment to interrupt, no?

Yubel didn't even knew herself why she was bothered. One moment she was just watching silently as usual on Judai to protect him if something would happen, and the next she saw herself staring at their hands joined from the door frame, feeling rather annoyed to say the least. Seeing she had already appeared, even if involuntarily, she decided to not postpone following talk. It was a good enough excuse to interrupt them. Not to say, the look on Johan's face was worth it.

" **While I'm here, I'll be the only thing that will be able to take you by surprise**."

She answered to Judai, using this as a pretext to get close to him. At the end she even let herself lay a hand on his messed hair, earning a look of pure confusion from Johan. She shoot a him a powerful glance, as if saying "it's my Judai, I can do what I want".

" **Me and maybe some dead corpses."**

Judai chuckled, not noticing the tense atmosphere between Yubel and Johan. Or maybe he noticed, but just ignored it, hoping they would deal with it by themselves. Nor Johan or Yubel could be sure.

" **Anyway, if Johan could not find anything, then we should go to the library."**

Yubel said it with a clear amount of sarcasm. Johan looked at her questioningly, but got just the same protective look as some seconds before. No, he definitely did not trust her.

"And you, Yubel, you don't know what monster it can be? After all, you're a Duel Monster too."

Johan looked at her suspiciously.

 **"I don't. I was in space before, remember? And after, I was always with Judai. if he doesn't know what monster it is, then I don't either."**

She answered, easily taking Johan's attack. That didn't completely calmed the latter, but was enough for now. Not that he would have honestly appreciated if she would have helped Judai instead of him.

Wait, what was he thinking? No matter who or how, they just had to reunite against their enemies. Their own lives depended on it, especially Judai's. Everything else came after.

"Sorry then. Let's go? It's already late, so no one would be around."

Judai simply nodded, glad that the two didn't fight further. He still did not understood why they even were fighting from start, but now was not the time to elaborate on it. They had more important things to do. Like affront a huge library with mentions of thousand of thousands of cards to find the four cards they knew the look of. That did not sound like easy.

* * *

As Judai predicted, it wasn't easy in the slightest. At first though it was even fun. They had locked the doors, and asked Johan's spirits to be on guard to prevent anyone from coming in there unnoticed.

Judai's spirits had another job. As Yubel had done it a day ago in the cafeteria, the monsters in his deck could not only appear in ghostly forms, but become material enough to interact with the physical world. This power had appeared soon after Judai had fused with Yubel who herself was originally a Duel Monster spirit, so there was no doubt about the origin and the cause behind it. What worried Yubel more was the amount of energy Judai had to spend for his monsters to become material enough, especially when there was more than one of them at the same time. One Yubel, who, being already half Judai, didn't need so much energy, was already enough to exhaust completely Judai. Even she felt the enormous tugging at their combined power while Neos and other Heroes were searching through books. But, when she came concerned to Judai, the last just smiled and reassured her that he'll be okay and that what they were doing was much more important. That being said, he just turned back to his pile of books, continuing searching.

Yubel marveled with Johan at the sight of Judai engulfed by school books - when else could they see something so rare - and came back to her own pile, determined to find the spirits in question as soon as possible so that Judai wouldn't have to maintain their material form much longer.

Sadly, she didn't have any luck. Closing another book, frustrated beyond limits, she couldn't resist the urge to trow the book across the library. Seeing as it crushed with a loud bang into the opposite shelf, causing some other books to fall, brought her some sense of satisfaction.

There wasn't any mention at all of what she needed! The library was useless!

She opened the second book in the middle angrily, nearly tearing it apart. Suddenly she saw a familiar shape looking at her from the paper. Second later she realized with a start that it was a picture of herself drawn on the page. She looked with curiosity at the text accompanying the picture.

Minute later, the said book, along with some others close to it, went on fire, burning completely in the matter of seconds. Not even dust was left behind.

"Yubel? Is..." Judai looked at the remainings of the fire, "everything okay?"

"Judai! Do you know what they are teaching students about me?!"

Yubel was fuming after reading the chapter.

"There isn't any good word about me! What about my past? And what about me now? There isn't even any mention of what I am truly!"

Johan chuckled slightly, earning a deathly glare from the spirit.

"What you wanted? The authors can't know about you if your life is a secret for everyone." Judai reasoned. "And isn't it for the best that nobody knows about you? That way you can throw surprises for some bad guys."

Yubel couldn't deny that this scenario was very tempting. She grinned as an answer.

The group continued their search for several hours after this incident. Luckily, they weren't disturbed at all by anyone outside - in the middle of the school-week students preferred to sleep instead of searching adventures on their head.

Thus, they were disturbed by something else. Their hope to find anything was reducted to a small etincelle before long. Only their common stunborness kept them strong enough to keep reading the words which sense escaped everyone.

Judai took another book. This one was pitch black, with white words spelling the name of it. The duelist tried to understand the meaning behins those white marks, but the letters started to spin, absorbing all of the world around leaving only the darkness before his eyes and in his mind.

"Judai!"

Johan caught a glimpse of falling Judai and immediately runned to him, leaving behind the crumbling pile of books.

"Judai! Are you alright? Do you hear me?"

No answer came from the lifeless form of Judai. Johan looked around. Surprisingly, they were already alone. Judai's Duel Monsters had left behind only a chaos of books.

Johan turned back to Judai and listened carefully. His breath was even, like he was only sleeping.

 **"Told him he had to be more careful with us! "**

A sudden angry shout came from behind him causing Johan to stand in a protective stance, blocking Judai from any harm coming his way.

"Yubel, could you please stop this habitude of appearing so suddenly? You're scaring us each time."

He said with little anger in his voice. Yubel was now completely transparent, in contrast with some seconds before when she and the other spirits were pretty much material.

 **"Yeah, yeah... Pick him up and bring him to the dorm. He won't be able to wake up for a while."**

"No need to command me around. I can do everything myself you know? Like I had to do before."

Johan couldn't stop himself from doing the harsh replica. It wasn't truly fair to bring her past to offence her, seeing he was no better. But, he was too much scared to think rationally. Seeing Judai faint just like that wasn't something relaxing, especially in the middle of a silent battle.

 **"Just do it before someone comes this way."**

Yubel snorted and disappeared. Technically she knew that wandering around in this spirit form wouldn't cause Judai any other harm, but she was still a little paranoid. And her presence wouldn't exactly accelerate the process of putting Judai in a safe place anyway.

Johan stared some seconds at the spot where Yubel was standing sighed and, taking Judai on his back, went outside. Calming his Gem Beasts, a task that he didn't actually truly succeed at, he went all the way back to the RedDorm, passing through the forest instead of going by the normal path to avoid any unnecessary encounter. The first strays of sunlight could already be seen through the thick leavage when they finally reached the destination.

Judai woke up only several hours later. The sun was high in the sky but the curtains were closed, letting the two teens sleep undisturbed. Judai looked around, feeling rather weak to get up. He soon discovered Johan sleeping on the opposite bed. The latter was still in his clothes, and the couverture wasn't even covering him entirely. Judai smiled at the sight and, gathering his forces, managed to get up and make for several steps separating them. He put the blanket more conveniently over Johan and watched as the latter relaxed in his sleep and stopped shivering. He himself felt cold, so he retlrleatled to his bed and wrapped himslef in ahis blanket, letting a sigh of pleasure as the warmth engulfed him. This was a totally normal morning.

Johan suddenly stirred, turned around and opened one eye, looking intensely at the startled Judai. His expression was unreadable as he continued starring at Judai who slowly became more and more uncomfortable. Johan took several other seconds to enjoy this unexpected prank, and suddenly said, not moving.

"Good morning."

"Er, Johan, are you okay?"

Hesitantly asked Judai reaching for bluenette. Johan waited another second and, unable to contain himself any longer, bursted in laughter.

"Judai, that face was priceless! So sad you couldn't see it."

"Eh ? Wait, so it was just an act?"

Judai scowled and unexpectedly trowed a pillow aiming at Johan's face. He missed. The pillow bounced at the coin of the bed and went back to land on Judai's legs, causing them both laugh. Though Judai still tried to make an angry face, with his smile it wasn't very credible.

Suddenly, one of the teens had an idea.

"If you like laughing so much..."

He said it with a menacing voice all while advancing to the other's bed and extending arms.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?"

The soon to be victim scooted back just in case, not sure yet of what this threat meant. But the attack didn't stop, and the question was answered by actions, sadly for the second boy. Judai covered the remaining distance between them with a single jump and started to tickle mercilessly Johan. The latter immediately riposted by doing the same.

Several minutes later both were lying side by side staring at the ceiling. The room was a mess, and so were they, but the happiness in the air was totally worth it.

This time Yubel could totally control herself. She absolutely won't break their moment because of some mystical instincts. She learned her lesson. Right?

Judai sighed contentently lying on the floor. No longer feeling the tugging, greysome tiredness he was overwhelmed with yesterday because of the overuse of his powers, but instead just a pleasant muscle wearness and light heart, he felt safer than ever. He moved a little his arm, smiling a little when it brushed against Johan's soft and warm one. He didn"t move it anymore. Nor did Johan. The warmth was sure pleasant for them.

Johan actually couldn't think about anything else but this contact. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd touch, but this time was special in something. He couldn't grasp what this something special was, no matter how much he tried though. It was just... pleasnt? No, that word wasn't enough. Wanted? Needed?

Maybe he shouldn't go too deep. It was only Judai, his best friend for what seemed like forever. Not surprising that he'd enjoy all closeness with him after all the stress of the previous days. Nothing more, nothing less.

With those thoughts he actually leaned more to Judai, elarging the area of contact. No one seemed to mind it.

* * *

"Memories, nothing. Library, nothing."

Judai was listing it grimly.

"How do they manage to hide so good?"

Johan sighed more for company than because of actual feels. Despite everything, he still felt light-hearted.

"Relax, Judai. There have to be at least some information on them. They exist after all."

Judai smiled at this.

"Who knows, who knows. After all this searching, I'm sometimes getting the feeling that they do not."

"Maybe we were just looking in wrong places?"

Johan went deep in thoughts, mumbling quietly his train of those.

"Actually, this might be exactly our problem."

"You mean?" tried Judai but was completely ignored.

"Judai, take for example Yubel back to when she was our enemy."

Judai flinched at those words. He was't entirely sure if it was really his movement to flinch, or Yubel's.

"As we saw, only several books even mentionned her, despite her being a powerful monster. And, on top of that, you didn't remember her at all until your first duel head on head, right? Then, the only method to know about the enemy would be asking the enemy itself."

"Johan, no! That's too dangerous-"

Without even so much as aknowledging Judai's warning, The bluenette went on with the mumbling.

"The enemy itself, or in our case maybe from his puppets. If I saw one of them, maybe they actually have to talk to everyone they want to control? With a subtle approach and enough luck, we could learn about them from pretty much anyone here."

He finished and looked at Judai, his eyes shining with determination. The latter looked back with a somewhat lost expression.

"That's still too dangerous. How do you even plan on getting this kind of info from students? It's not like they wouyld be willing to help, more like the contrary."

Johan answered right back, having already though of this seconds before.

"Simple enough. Excluding some crazy basic thoughts in their head, those who are controlled remain themselves for the most part. Wouldn't it be totally normal if a curious leader of a group asked his friends about some strange monster he'd meet?"

"Curious leader? Johan, no. There's no way you'll do this. The risk of you getting caught are way too high."

Judai retorted, understanding where Johan wa going with this.

"Come on, Judai. You know it's the best plan we have yet."

Pleaded Johan, discouraged by Judai's reaction.

"Johan, no! What if you'll get caught?"

"Then I'll just escape. Judai, the chances of me getting caught were extremely high from the beginning when you freed me. What we have is a chance to learn more about the enemy to be able to stand to him! We can't not use it just because it's dangerous!"

"But. Johan, we can think of other ways! There has-"

"Judai."

The eerie calm that suddenly enlaced Johan's voice immediatly made Judai shut up.

"What happened to you? The Judai I knew would be the first to throw himself in all sorts of crazy plans. He would always encourage me. He wouldn't be sitting in the back, spending his strenght on whatever else beside direct attack on the enemy! Who are _you?_ "

Johan stared for some seconds in complete silence at the darkening expression if the other duelist. He felt bad for saying what he did. No, that wasn't the word. He felt devastated after saying it, especially in such harsh manner. He hated to hurt his friend. All of this situation filled him with a sick feeling, reminding him of the painful expression Judai had when anyone would mention the Dark World.

But he couldn't take it anymore longer. It wasn't so bad that Judai had changed since their first adventure, that much was expected. What was disturbing was him trying to appear like he was normal, trying to act like another person, entirely different from who he really was and would be. Some things couldn't change so drastically. Johan had to say it, to stop this ridiculous thater. If he didn't, who knew what would Judai try to do when he'd rech his breaking point?

They certainly didn't need another Haou.

But they were running on the edge,

Judai broke the silence by whispering.

"Fine."

And then he just went out of the room. He had some thinking to do.

Johan looked at the back of his friend going out of the room. He half wanted to call him saying to stop, not to separate them, but he didn't. He couldn't exactly guess or imagine how Judai was feeling, how much damage was done. Judai would have to tell him it himself somehow. Johan could just hope that everything could still be repaired. Selfish thought, he addmitted, but dear to him as a futile hope.

 **"I actually should be killing you right now."**

Yeah, she probably should, after how many times he had broken the promise he made only some days ago.

 **"But at the same time, I probably should say thanks."**

This time Johan looked at Yubel with surprise in his eyes.

 **"And also sorry. I was blaming everything on you those times. I still think that most of this mess is your fault, but I can't just ignore the several things that aren't. It's my fault also that he's so... Weakened? Hurting? I only though of his physical safety, not daring to think about deep matters that were affecting him. Actually, I was just afraid. Afraid that if I learned what he truly felt, I wouldn't have any other choice but to accept that my actions leaded to his personal hell, and that he probably wouldn't forgive me completely. He'd say he did, but..."**

Yubel remembered once more the episode in the forest. _Not enough, huh. Not enough safe, not enough trustworthy._

 **"So, yeah, thanks for telling him this. Maybe it will help him to forgive himself and become the true Judai."**

 _Maybe it'll help herself to accept what she was denying over and over._

Johan simply nodded, not wanting to engage in a heated conversation about who'd actually harmed more Judai. The situation was stupid, no matter what angle he looked at it. No need for it to become worse.

Yubel seemed to understand his unwillingness to talk as she just dissappeared seconds later. She did understand that her speech wasn't totally encouraging to Johan. It was even planned - a twisted way of punishing Johan for speaking with her beloved in such a way. She meant her thanks, and not saying them wouldn't have had such a refreshing effect on the bluenette. Just what she wanted.

Judai had no idea where to go. Returning to his dorm was out of question. Not that he was mad at Johan, just his words were too accurate to his liking.

Though, he wasn't playing to be someone else only for his friend. This act was also for Yubel, who, otherwise would judge herself too much. Even for himself. Without this mask he wouldn't know what was wrong and right. Better to play it than not. But he'd have to adapt to more perspicace Johan. Since when Johan could even understand what was going in him so much?

Not sitting in the back and attacking the enemy straightforward, that was something he could do. Too bad for his fear. And, Johan was right. The students, if they met with the puppet master might know something. Plus, he had forgot about one not exactly person in the school that was probably unaffected.

The cat was hiding in a corner of the dorm. Somehow, Judai managed to find it almost instantly, even though it's hiding place was a good one. The cat mewled instantly letting out a small ball of light tahht quickly expanded and took the form of Daitokudji sensei.

 **"Judai-nya. It's good to see you after all this time."**

Judai smiled at him.

 **"Though the times aren't so good, are they?"**

The spirit frowned and shook his head. Judai added.

"Not really. I was wondering if you could tell something about what's going on and who is behind it all. All information is very precious now."

 **"Sorry Judai, I don't know much either. But if looks like Johan is now on our side? This is very good news-nya."**

"Yup, his deck made a good job."

 **"Oh, that's great! And now you're trying to figure from what he was freed, right-nya?"**

"We can't rely on only links between cards and people to free everyone, it would take for everyone to have a link like that and sadly it's not a reality. Plus, it would take too long. There should be something to do with the one, or ones, behind this."

 **"Smart. Though, at your place I wouldn't rely on this too much also. It's not a given that defeating the master of puppets will free his plays."**

"What? But, if his magic will disappear, it should work, no?"

 **"The Gem Beasts might have told you this already, they should feel it also. Something is going on that influence the magic itself. Not only human or monsters, everything that is alive is in danger, including magic itself. If so, then, when you would defeat the one who started it, there is a high possibility that this force would go out of control. From that point, no way to know what will happen but to live through it."**

"How to stop it then?!"

 **"No one knows. You have to understand what is changing the nature of magic, then, maybe, you'll see a way to stop it."**

Judai leaned on the wall, sorting the information.

"Urgh, this makes a good challenge. But the first step is still to find the culprits. Any ideas on that, professor? The Gem Beasts said they saw someone who looked like human but was yet a monster."

 **"I saw them too, several times even, but it won't really help you I'm afraid. There wasn't much to see, just monsters talking. See, I can't approach them too much or this craziness might become more than just a sad sight for my eyes."**

"It can even overtake you, a spirit!?"

 **"Everything that is alive. I may be technically dead but the cat and my soul are perfect preys. It acts like a virus, getting stronger with more people under it. "**

The silence stretched. The orange ball of fur tried to climb on the sill, in hopes to catch the soul. Judai noticed it and took the cat in his arms.

"Thanks, Daitokudji-sensei. One more question though. Why this virus couldn't take me while Johan and others fell for it so easy?"

 **"I won't say that my suppositions are correct-nya. But, isn't your soul fused with a monster one? Your case is unique. This monster, Yubel, she somehow protects you from outside attacks. Johan, while having the Gem Beasts, is still vulnerable, a simple human. Don't forget it, your soul might be the one thing that can save us."**

Judai nodded and released the cat.

"Good luck, Daitokudji-sensei. Thanks for everything."

The cat jumped on the window sill.

 **"You're welcome, Judai. Can I ask, what will you do now?"**

"I have to find Johan and warn him. He might be in danger from just being around school if that virus is so strong. Better to not risk."

The cat, after exactly calculating in his mind the trajectory of the short flight, finally jumped and caught with his mouth the soul, landing perfectly on all his paws. Swallowing, the cat mewled at Judai, turned around and ran out, seeking a new corner to hide.

Judai went in the opposite direction, towards his room. He slowed before the door and decided to knock, just in case. No answer came. After waiting a minute, Judai entered the room only to find it empty. He hurried to the second door in the room but discovered the bathroom to be empty also.

Starting to feel something more than the constant worry and tiredness, he hurried back to the cafeteria, attentively looking around on the way in hopes to see a flash of turquoise. But not in the corridors, not in the cafeteria, Johan was nowhere to be found. _Did he really went on with his plan?_ The answer undoubtedly yes. Knowing Johan, he probably went to the main school building the second Judai closed the door. But it was exactly what Johan did not have to do now, of that much Judai was especially sure after the talk with Daitokudji-sensei.

Just in case, the duelist quickly passed all other places where Johan could be, but as expected he wasn't there. So, making sure that his deck was ready with him - if necessary Judai was ready to fight anyone who would try to stop him from getting Johan out of there, and too bad for the cover - he headed over to school.

* * *

"I have already forgot how far is the Red dorm from the school compared to the other dorms."

Johan leaned on a tree, taking deep breaths after a short but tiring run from the dorms to school. It was still daytime, and chances were high to catch someone from his group. Asuka would be the best, she is less aggressive, but just anybody would go.

Johan entered the building and climbed the stairs silently. Some students wandered there and there, no one paying any attention to him. Asuka was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, have you seen Asuka somewhere?"

Johan hesitantly approached a student descending the stairs. The last one nearly jumped from surprise.

"A-ah, Jo... Johan-sama! Y-yes I saw her on the third floor, she just finished he history class. C-can I go now?"

Johan was so surprised by this behaviour that he did not even understood the question first. When he finally did, the student was already far, far from him. The instinct told him that he did not want to remember what he did for this student to become so afraid of him. Johan just shrugged and went on the third floor.

There were less students on this floor, which Johan appreciated. While getting there he caught more stares than he wished for, leading him to suspect that he misunderstood the seeming lack of attention when he entered. The students weren't uninterested, they were just afraid. And he really did not wanted to know what had he done for the school to be afraid of him. Even the teachers looked at him with a strange flint in their eyes.

Johan turned another corner when he heard some voices.

"Asuka, but please, please, don't do this again."

It was the voice of Manjoume.

"I will do it as much as I have to make you understand simple things. Can't you just accept that I am not in love with you?"

Her harsh voice destroyed any hopes of Johan to talk with someone not enraged with life.

"Aw, Manjoume, you're such a bad charmer, you should be more persistent." Apparently Fubuki was also there.

"Nissan! What are you saying! Even if this continues for years it will not change anything, so quit now!"

"But he's good for you..."

"Nissan!"

"Yeah, Asuka, I will improve, please, give me a chance."

The rest Johan did not listen to. First, it wouldn't be interesting for this conversation happened on a regular basis every week at least. Or more. Second, there was a word that caught Johan's attention. Charmer. Somehow, it felt familiar. Could it be...?

"I don't want to hear anything! Manjoume, stop it! And Nissan, where's Johan? He missed classes today."

"I haven't seen him lately, my dear sister."

Hearing steps, Johan quickly retreated, missing the rest. Anyway, he heard more than enough. This exchange have him some ideas, and now he was intented to try some of them.

First he had to safely get out of here, it was now primordial that no one from the group would know he's in the school. Second he had to remember where was the huge archive in the also huge school. Questioning someone was out of question, his visit would be better left in the unknown. Luckily, the students that already saw him didn't seem really interested in contacting him.

The archive was found in thirty minutes, on the opposite side of school to where he was. Luckily, no one was inside, leaving all the resources free to use for Johan. The latter booted up the closest to him computer. While the machine displayed the logo of the GX system, emitting a buzzing sound, Johan went to the doors, checking if someone was close and locking the doors along with windows - just in case and because he had nothing better to do while the slow computer was opening. Finally, another sound marked the completion of the boot up - the archive was ready.

Without losing any other time, Johan, disconnecting the speakers from the computers to make sure that there won't be any sounds at inappropriate moments, opened the catalog of Duel Monsters cards. This catalog, as he knew, was updated in real time when Industrial Illusions made changes in the official list. The count of cards elevated to thousands of thousands, and it did not stoppped growing. There simply couldn't be any card missing, besides some legendary ones as the Egyptian Gods and their counterparts residing in Duel Academia.

Nervously checking around one last time, Johan went in the search engine of the catalog. Selecting /monsters in the type field, he wrote /charmer in the name field and clicked Start. The searching process took several minutes during which Johan was as nervous as ever. Finally, the screen changed to show a small list of cards. Johan, unconsciously holding his breath, immediately looked at the images of monsters and resisted with force the urge to shout 'got it!'.

6 monsters looking like humans stared at Johan through the glass of the screen. 6 cards, Charmers that had an effect to control the opponent's monster. He found them! He found who was controlling him and the others!

Johan quickly passed over the cards another time, memorizing every detail available. The monsters had all only 500 attack, and 1500 defense. Not very powerful themselves, their powers did all the job. Their shape and name looked yet familiar, but Johan couldn't remember why.

Suddenly, a crack was heard at his left. Quickly lifting his head he saw a blurred face disappearing behind the window - the only window he hasn't locked because of other stuff surrounding the area. Silently cursing under his breath, Johan closed hastily the computer, double checking to not leave any traces of his research and rushed out of the archive room.

His first instinct was to seek the one who spied on him. However, as Johan turned the corner towards the room that, supposedly, connected with the archive with a window (who connects a room with another one with a window anyway?) something collapsed hard with his head sending him flying to ground. He felt dizzy, trying to get up and catch the now running shadow, but the world around him kept spinning until he fell onto the wall for support. By the time he managed to get up, there was no trace left of his attacker.

His second instinct told him that the mysterious spy might have ran straight to the Charmers, leaving Johan and Judai vulnerable and open to any attacks. Now that they knew who was controlling, the war was becoming a front one. Therefore, he had to warn Judai to not get close to anyone who might harm him, before somebody actually does. There was no time to lose.

Johan went straight to dorms - the last place where they saw each other - double checking every corner before passing it. Even at full speed it took many time to get there. Though, when Johan finally reached the familiar building, there was nobody. This hasn't even come as a surprise - Judai staying in place especially after their little talk would be more of a surprise.

Before finally leaving the building, he entered a last time Judai's room. Quickly assuring that Judai hasn't appeared magically there in the several minutes he wasn't there, he grabbed the two duel disks on the table, putting one on his arm and securing the other with his jacket.

As he went all the way back - what better place for Judai besides school there was to seek problems now? - Johan ran into some other dark looking students. Lucky for him, at the last second before they would see him he managed to hide behind a big tree growing closer to the road than others. His hearth beating faster, he peeked from his hiding spot at the small group that was rather fast going in the direction where he came from. No one seemed to have heard something as Johan was close. All with a small smile on their face which was creeping Johan out, they kept walking, not exchanging a word or even a glance between themselves. All in all, it looked like it was a procession of some sort of zombies.

Johan shivered under the tree. He had to find Judai fast.


End file.
